New Life
by ShadowDog34
Summary: During the summer before the trio's last year there are many surprises for Harry. With a shocking discovery and an inheritance that is passed on through each generation. Harry will have a trying summer with jealous girlfriends and devious weasleys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this besides the ideas that flow from my head. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was about one o'clock in the morning. Harry was lying wide awake in his bed at the Dursley's house. He had just awakened from a dream. Sure he has had dreams, but this one, he never had one like it and he never thought he would. Especially it being centered around his best female friend. They had a completely platonic relationship. Right? I mean he was going out with Ginny, Ron's little sister. Glancing down at his alarm clock, Harry noticed that it was now almost two in the morning. He might as well get some sleep. Dumbledore had written a letter to him, stating that he and Remus Lupin had a huge surprise for him. He wondered what they could possibly have to surprise him with. Slowly, he fell into a dreamless sleep, which is was thankful for.

"Potter! Wake up you lazy boy!"

Harry was jolted awake from his slumber thanks to his uncle's yelling. He put his glasses on his face and quickly got out of bed. He grabbed some clothes that Sirius had gotten him the summer before the accident. He ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed. After he was done he ran down stairs to see his uncle Vernon reading the paper and his aunt Petunia silently cooking breakfast. His whale of a cousin was no where in site.

"Potter your freak of friends will be here shortly to pick you up to go shopping for supplies to that freak school." His uncle Vernon grunted

Harry nodded and sat down at the kitchen table and waited for his friends to come get him. Petunia didn't say one word to him but set down a plate of food for her husband and surprisingly, Harry.

"Thank you?"

Petunia only nodded and continued to cook more food. Harry quickly ate it with out questioning the sudden kindness of his aunt. As soon as he finished eating the door bell rang. Harry said goodbye to the Dursley's and headed to the door. Dudley was the one to open the door. Harry walked over to him and noticed it was only Hermione and no one else. She had a look of aggravation and disgust on her face and when she saw him she smiled.

"Harry!"

"Hey Hermione! Where is everyone else?"

Dudley realized that this girl was most likely a witch and also friends with Harry, so he sneered at them and walked away.

"They couldn't come. Ron wouldn't tell me why. All he mentioned was getting something ready."

"Weird. Oh well at least you came. How are we getting there?"

"Well I can apparate us or we can take the knight bus. It's up to you."

"How about apparate? I'm still queasy from the last time I took the knight bus."

"Sounds good. Hold on tight."

Hermione grabbed Harry and closed her eyes. Harry took a big breath and smelt something really sweet. It smelt like cherry blossoms. Without thinking he sniffed around and found the source was Hermione. He stared at her then she opened her eyes and looked at him raising an eyebrow when she realized he was staring.

"Harry were here. You can let go."

Not that he wanted to but he had no choice, so he reluctantly let go of her and adverted his eyes elsewhere. Hermione stared at him with a perplexed look on her face, she then grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"Where do you want to go to first?"

"Well maybe Gringotts so I can get some more gold? Hey Hermione, I got a letter from Dumbledore and he and Remus have a surprise for me, do you know anything about it?"

"No, I don't. Do you think it has to do with what Ron was getting ready for?"

They were walking side by side with their arms looped around each other. Not noticing the stares from classmates and other witches and wizards. They were both going into their seventh and final year at Hogwart's school for witchcraft and wizardry. Both had grown up a lot since their first year.

"Maybe it does. Who knows with Ron though. They were supposed to get me after I'm done supply shopping here in Diagon Alley. Are you taking me?"

"I wasn't told to. I was told to just go ahead with you to get the supplies."

They arrived at Gringotts shortly and were in a comfortable silence. Both needed to get gold from their vaults. After going to the front desk with their keys, a goblin escorted them to their vaults. They first stopped at Harry's and he grabbed several pouches full of gold. Since Hermione knew Harry was rich it didn't surprise her to see the mass piles of gold. After he was done they went to Hermione's and she did the same. But unlike with Harry's vault, Harry was genuinely surprised that she had, not as much as himself but, more than he imagined her having. Soon they were off and heading towards Madame Malkine's for new robes.

"How many robes did you get?"

"Four. All my old ones are too small. I guess I grew up a bit."

"A bit? You tower over me now!"

They both laughed and proceeded to gathering their school supplies. They eventually ended up at The Leaky Cauldron and had lunch and chatted about random things. They were having a great time until Draco Malfoy decided to grace his presence to them.

"Well isn't it just sweet Blaise. Pothead and the bushy haired Know-it-all are on a date."

"Malfoy just go away. Go play little Death-eaters with your Slytherin minions."

"Listen here Potter. Between us four I have never been and never will be a Death-eater and be some slave to some half-blooded hypocrite. Got that?"

"Sure Malfoy I get that. But, the way you act, you sure act the part."

Malfoy just sighed and looked at Blaise who did the same thing.

"Potter, how about this, you and Granger meet me and Blaise somewhere that is less crowded with out eavesdropping ears. I'll bring Pansy also cause she thinks the same as us two. I guess you could bring Weasley but he has a big mouth."

Malfoy nodded discreetly to the left and Harry and Hermione nodded. They both noticed that Rita Skeeter was eating lunch also a few tables down from the one they were at.

"Alright Malfoy. We agree. No funny stuff or you'll regret it."

"Wouldn't dream of it Potter."

They nodded and both he and Blaise walked out of The Leaky Cauldron.

"That was very strange."

"It was."

"Hey Hermione! Harry!"

Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all ran towards the two.

"Alright so come on. We came here to find you and take you both to the burrow. Mum's orders."

They dragged Hermione and Harry to the fire place to floo to the burrow. Then they changed their minds and Ron grabbed Harry, Fred grabbed Hermione and George grabbed Ginny and they all apparated to the Burrow.

"Okay Harry and Hermione. Mum we're here!"

"Ah just good timing. Come Harry, Hermione. We have to floo to head quarters."

Molly Weasley rounded up all the kids and her husband. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour along with Charlie Weasley were also there for what ever reason the Weasley's are up to.

"Okay Harry your turn. In you go. Hermione your next."

Harry looked at Hermione who in turn shrugged and slowly he threw the powder in and flooed to headquarters. He tumbled out of the fireplace and would of fell flat on his face if it wasn't for someone catching him. Remus Lupin caught Harry and stood him back on his feet just as Hermione came through the floo, rather gracelessly and ran into Harry who caught her.

"Careful Mi, don't want to fall and hurt yourself."

"Er thanks Harry."

She blushed and turned away not looking Harry in the eyes. Remus stood there smirking the whole time before turning and walking out of the room.

"Blimey Harry, Hermione, you two are rather klutzy when it comes to the floo."

"Oh hush up Ronald."

Ron said nothing but instead just smiled. He saw the exchange between his two close friends.

"Alright mates, Lets go to the kitchen!"

"Ron what is going on?"

"Well Harry, I can't say that something is going on."

"You're a terrible liar you know that?"

"Why yes 'Mione I do. Now off to the kitchen you two!"

They all headed to the kitchen when they ran into Professor Dumbledore along the way.

"Professor, what is that surprise that you and Moony have for me?"

"Well Harry, you'll have to be patient and go to the kitchen to find out."

Harry nodded and practically jogged to the kitchen while dragging Hermione and Ron with him. They rounded the corner and finally ended up in the kitchen. Harry looked around for anything that looked out of place. Nothing. The kitchen was normal as any other day.

"Alright sit here."

Ron pushed Harry into a chair then took off out of the kitchen, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Hermione slowly sat down while staring out the door Ron ran out of. She glanced at Harry who shrugged and started tapping his fingers on the table. He was thinking between the surprise that they have planned for him and how the cherry blossom smell of Hermione was seeming to radiate off her.

"Hey Mi, what kind of perfume do use?"

"I don't use any really, only on special occasions. Why?"

"Because well you smell nice."

"Thanks?"

"Harry!"

Remus walked into the kitchen carrying a black cloth. He was trying to hide a grin on his face and was failing considerably.

"Harry I want you to put this over your eyes for your surprise. Hermione, I want you to make sure he doesn't peak."

"Sure"

Harry tied the cloth over his eyes as Remus walked out the way he came. He stopped and turned before he was completely out the door.

"Is it on?"

Harry only nodded, too nervous and anxious to see what his surprise is. Also the fact that Hermione's scent was intoxicating him. Harry heard the door to the kitchen open and several foot steps. He heard the foot steps stop, and heard Hermione give an audible gasp. Her really wanted to rip the cloth that was keeping him ignorant of what was in the kitchen.

"Okay Harry, on the count of three I want you to pull off the cloth."

"One, -"

Harry started to squirm when he realized that they were counting really slow as if you drag out the seconds. But, he realized that maybe he was just really anxious to see that is only seemed to be taking longer than it should.

"Two, -"

Okay, he now felt like he was going to pass out. It was getting so close to him being able to rip off the cloth. He even wondered what could be so precious that they had to blind fold him. Why did they have to hide it? Was it too big to wrap?

"Three! Okay pull it off!"

He eagerly ripped off the cloth, squinting at the sudden light. He glanced in front of him and his heart almost stopped. Was this a cruel joke? Was Voldemort here making him believe that this was real and to lull him into a false sense of security So he can kill him off? Or maybe even another dream where instead of his friend he was dreaming about but it was this? He slowly pinched himself and winced afterwards. Nope definitely not a dream. Maybe he ate some bad food at The Leaky Cauldron and is Hallucinating from it. He glanced at Hermione and noticed that her eyes were wide with shock. Nope, unless they were sharing the same hallucination.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at the three people that he has missed and wished to be with. There standing in number 12 Grimmauld place was the three people that he thought were to be dead. No, he hadn't thought to be dead, he knew they were dead. He really must be dreaming. He even witnessed one of the three's death!

"I think he is in shock."

There they were, two people he has longed for since he was old enough to realize what he was missing. The third was one he wished to have never lost. There standing in front of Harry was James and Lily Potter, and Sirius Black. All back from the dead. That was all he saw before all around him went black.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Everything was pitch black. He felt weightless, as if the weightless charm was being used on him. He couldn't see, move or talk. Not that he tried the latter two. The only thing he knew for sure was that he could breathe. Taking in deep, slow breaths to calm his nerves. Each breath he took, there was a familiar scent that was captivating him, making his mind fall into a trance-like state. Urging him to try and find the source of the intoxicating smell.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

That voice. It was very familiar. But who does he know that has a voice thats angelic as that one? Maybe it was Ginny. It has been a month since he saw his girlfriend. Ya thats it.

"I think he's coming to."

No, that voice was Ginny and it was nothing like the other one. It wasn't even close to being melodic. Maybe if he tried to open his eyes he could just look and see.

*~*~*

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius all were bent down over Harry. They had all taken turns to try and get Harry back into the waking world. Ginny, Ron, Remus and Sirius having no luck at even getting Harry to react. Hermione tried last and seemed to have an effect on him. He slowly started to move around. First with his fingers twitching.

"Hermione, try to shake him awake or something. He seems to only react to you."

Hermione nodded and scooted closer to her best friend.

*~*~*

Harry tried to move his hands. Apparently he could move but it took a lot of energy so he decided to just lay there. Wait, the scent, it was getting stronger! That means the source is near. He suddenly felt a light weight on his shoulders. That must be the lovely smells source. Should he try to capture it? He slowly moved his arms, seeing if he would be able to grasp it.

*~*~*

"His arms are moving and his eyelids are fluttering."

"That means he is about to wake."

That all watched as Hermione shook her friend. Being gentle as to not start him but hard enough to ease him out of unconsciousness.

*~*~*

He quickly grabbed the object that seemed to radiate the addicting scent and wound his arms around her and opened his eyes, blinking many times from the brightness of the lights. He glanced confusedly at the people gathered above him. Moving from Ron to Ginny and finally ending up on Sirius.

"Whats going on?"

"Well mate, you gave us a right scare. You saw your surprise and landed on the floor taking Hermione with you."

Suddenly noticing that something was wiggling in his grasp he looked down to come face-to-face with the said person. He blushed and let go of her and she sprung up and scooted away.

"My surprise. It wasn't a dream was it?"

"No Harry. I couldn't believe it either!"

"W-where are they?"

They helped him to his feet and Sirius engulfed him in a hug. Sirius escorted him to the living room of the house.

"Harry, I would like you to meet your parents, James and Lily Potter."

*~*~*

Sirius watched with a smile on his face. This was the most heartwarming moment that anyone can see. The love shown by this reunited family was astronomic. His eyes began to water, so he wiped his eyes and walked back into the kitchen with the smile still plastered on his face.

"Wow Sirius, you look like your about to cry."

"Well Moony, that was the most heartwarming moment that I have ever witnessed and probably the most heartwarming moment I could ever witness!"

"I'm so glad. Harry deserves this after what has happened."

Sirius, along with everyone else in the kitchen, agreed with this. Sirius was amazed that he was alive once again. Apparently he was a special case with the veil. It was a fluke that he was alive and he knew it. And Damn it if he doesn't spend as much time with his family and friends. After being in Azkaban for twelve years and then falling in the veil he realized that at any given moment he could die or lose one of his loved ones. He vowed to himself that he will live life to the fullest and maybe even settle down enough to have a family. Since he was pardoned and being reimbursed from the Ministry he fully intended to do this.

"Hey Padfoot, I've never seen you so pensive."

"Of hush up Moony. I can be pensive every once in awhile."

"Yes you can but its just too weird."

"Very funny Moony."

*~*~*

"I can't believe you guys are alive. I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and be back at the Dursley's again."

"Harry, your dad and I are back. Which reminds me, we are going to have a nice chat with my dear sister."

"Ya Prongslette, There is no way there are going to separate us now! I'm going to make up for all those years."

Harry just nodded and hugged them tighter. He was crying and he didn't care. He had his parents back and His godfather back! Everything was going just how he had always wanted it.

"Mum? Dad? How is it that you are back? I mean, I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth, but Voldemort did kill you with the killing curse."

"Come on Harry, I'm sure everyone in the kitchen is wondering this. We'll explain there."

*~*~*

"Okay everyone, I bet you all are wondering how Lily and I are alive. Along with how Sirius is alive."

Everyone nodded and sat at the tables or leaned against the counters. James had everyone's attention.

"I'll start with Padfoot. The reason he is alive is amazing really. The veil just kind of spat him back and he woke up next to it. No one actually knows how it happened. All they know is that Sirius is completely intact and is completely normal. Well normal for Padfoot."

Everyone grinned at that statement as James just smiled innocently as Sirius mumbled hexes that he was going to perform on James.

"Now - oh hush Padfoot, You know its true- anyways, The reason Lily and are alive is that well, when Harry defeated Voldemort, it reversed every killing curse that Voldemort has ever done and everyone who was killed by the killing curse that was administered by Voldemort returned alive and fully aware of everything."

James couldn't conceal the pride that he held for what Harry did. Neither did Remus or Sirius.

"Now first things first!"

James grinned and looked at Remus and Sirius.

"James what are you planning?"

"Nothing dear. I just want to speak to Harry, Hermione, and Ron"

"James..."

*~*~*

The ones mentioned plus Remus and Sirius were all gathered in a room upstairs. The rest of the Marauders were standing side by side and grinning at the teenagers.

"Okay, this is going to be a secret."

"Yes don't tell Lily, she'll kill us all."

"Right you are mate."

"This is going to be the first second generation of Marauders. We have carefully picked you lot out of all the people we could have."

"No we didn't Padfoot."

"Fine burst my bubble then, Moony. What I meant to say is that we want you all to become Marauders and leave Hogwart's with a bang!"

"Which you three don't seem to have trouble with each year but, this year, your going to be animagus and we'll specially train you!"

"I think Padfoot is getting way ahead of himself. Moony mentioned to me that you are already animagus and unregistered at that?"

"Ya. All three of us plus Ginny and Fred and George."

"Hey why didn't anyone share that bit of information with me?"

"We tried. You were spacing. Anyways, we wanted to see your forms."

"Alright."

"Ron you go first."

Ron looked at His two best friends and nodded at them. He closed his eyes and slowly red fur sprouted all over his body. His ears went to the top of head and became flat and pointed upward. His nose grew and a muzzle replaced it and his mouth. He fell to his feet and a tail grew from his behind and his legs shorted and grew fur and paws. After a few moments there was a pretty large red wolf with white paws standing where Ron once was. The wolf had flecks of darker red around his muzzle signaling his freckles and his eyes were still the blue.

"Sweet another dog type!"

"Hush Padfoot. Hermione your next."

She nodded and copied Ron and light brown hair started to cover her body. Her long, curly tresses shortened and disappeared only to reappear as short brown fur. Her ears went to the top of her head like Ron's but instead of becoming pointed it became rounded. A feline nose took the place of her normal human nose and long whiskers popped out. White hair covered her chin and her mouth turned into a more feline mouth with large teeth that looked razor sharp. Her body grew and her legs and arms turned into muscular legs with huge paws at the end of it. A tail began to grow from the end of her back and revealed a long tail with short brown hair covering it. Hermione finally stood up and there was a lioness with her normal honey brown eyes. She was much bigger than the red wolf that is Ron.

"Wow. A true Gryffindor."

"Do you have to comment after every transformation Padfoot?"

"Why yes Prong's I do. Ten galleons says that Harry is a Stag."

"Ill take that wager."

"Okay Harry, my boy, your next."

Harry just smirked and looked at Sirius while he started to change. Golden hair quickly covered his body and his ears went to the top of his head like Hermione. His hair turned a darker gold than the hair that now covered his body and grew out and around his ears and down his back, around his neck and down his chest. His body grew and he fell slightly to the ground as his legs and arms took shape. His nose flattened at turned into a feline nose. Thick whiskers came from his lips and his chin began to turn more feline like and turned white just like Hermione. His pitiful human teeth shifted into longer and sharper canine teeth. A long tail matching the golden hue of his body grew from his back but unlike Hermione's his tail had a tuft of darker and longer hair at the end. He stood up after his transformation and he towered over Hermione and he puffed out his chest and glanced at Sirius. If a lion could smirk he would be.

"He's a Lion..."

"Cough up the galleons Padfoot."

"What no comment? Harry your a true Gryffindor. You too Hermione."

"Okay you all change back and we'll go for a little trip."

They all changed back. It was quicker to change back from there animal forms to human form.

"How about we bring Fred and George into this? You guys said they were unregistered also."

"Yea they are. We can go them real quick."

"Smashing idea Hermione. How about you and Harry do that while I have a chat with Ron real quick?"

"Okay?"

Hermione and Harry quickly left to find the other Weasley's.

*~*~*

"So what's this all about?"

Ron was confused. What would the Marauders' want with him? Especially sending Harry and Hermione away. Wouldn't they rather talk to Harry or even Hermione since she is the brains of the three.

"Ron we have several questions for you."

Sirius being himself made Ron sit in a little stool that was placed in the center of the room. A light was right above him making around him darker. It reminded him of all those muggle cop movies that his father talked about. He watched nervously as James and Remus walked to where they were standing near Sirius and they all turned to him and grinned. James was the first one to speak.

"So we understand that Harry is going out with your sister."

"Y-yes. For a month now."

James nodded and turned to Sirius and gave him a slight nod.

"Yet, I haven't seen them hug, hold hands or anything that suggests that they are together."

"Well I guess they aren't big on PDA?"

Sirius seemed to get really into the good cop bad cop theme and starting pacing in front of Ron with a blank face.

"I see. Well what do you think of their relationship? Don't worry this doesn't leave the room."

"Well honestly,-"

"Yes we want it to be truthful."

James walked to where he was beside Ron and Sirius followed suit but on the other side.

"I honestly don't think that they are good for each other. I used to think that Harry would marry Ginny and I would marry Hermione but coming back from the department of mysteries I noticed that Harry was more worried about Hermione than anyone else. I realized that they truly love each other but are blind to their feelings."

James and Sirius nodded and walked off grabbing Remus who was just standing in front of Ron rolling his eyes at his friends. They walked to the farthest corner from Ron and huddled down.

"Should we tell him?"

"I think we could use his help. If he promises to not tell Harry."

"Good idea Moony!"

They walked to where Ron was sitting. Ron looked at them when they stopped walking.

"Well Ron, we could use your help if your willing and if you promise to not tell a soul."

"Sure. What is it that you need help with?"

"Well you see..."

"This is hard to explain but..."

"Just tell him guys."

"Pushy much Moony?"

"Well Ron, Harry is a half Veela."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Its really appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me..." Ron gaped at the three Marauders. "Thats impossible!"

"Well its not..." James said. "It runs in the Potter family."

Ron stared at James in shock not fully grasping what they said. Remus, James and Sirius watched as Ron's expressions went from confusion to shock to disbelief and then finally settled to understanding. Ron stood up from the chair and paced back and forth deep in thought. After several moments he turned to the other three occupants in the room, "Well," Ron started looking James straight in the eye then moving to Remus than finally Sirius. "That kind of explains pretty much everything regarding him and a certain someone."

"Who is this certain someone?"

"Don't you pay attention Padfoot?"

"Moony, don't you already know that answer?

"Good point Prongs."

"Uh guys?" Ron said bringing them back from their current argument.

They discussed some things regarding Harry and Ginny's relationship and then the "platonic" relationship between Harry and Hermione that the two always claimed they had. They talked about key points in the relationships.

"Just a warning." Ron said breaking the intense conversation "Ginny is really possessive of Harry. She and Hermione didn't get along at first. The first time they broke up she almost hexed Mione if it wasn't for Harry grabbing her wand. Also the fact that there relationship has been rocky."

"Why didn't they get along?" James questioned, to really know the dynamics of Harry's friends history.

"Have you noticed that those two have been gone for quite awhile and that the twins aren't here yet?" Sirius whispered to Remus as James and Ron talked.

"Well, Ginny was completely convinced that Hermione like Harry and vice versa. So she was jealous and she finally got along with her after Harry convinced her that Mione and him were just friends."

"I have noticed..."Remus whispered back. He was leaning against the wall while sitting down next to Sirius.

Grinning, "I bet they "got lost" in an empty-"

Fortunately for Remus but unfortunately for Sirius, the door to the room they were in slammed open and interrupted him. Hermione walked in looking extremely annoyed and was followed by a pissed off Ginny. Several moments later Harry quietly walked in followed by the twins who were chattering quietly to themselves.

"Well about bloody time!" Sirius exclaimed throwing his arms in the air as a sign of agitation. "Shall we get this party started?"

~*~*~*~*~

"Harry!" Ron whispered as Ginny, Fred and George showed Remus, Sirius and James their animagus forms, "What is Ginny doing here and what is with her and Mione?"

"Well, they got in a fight on the way here and she refused to be left out. She even threatened to tell your mom that we were up to something."

"What did they fight about?"

"Hermione was walking next to me when we went to look for your brothers and she found us sneaking around and whispering and got on the defensive and started yelling at me and Mia. Well, mostly Mia."

"Well, what did Hermione say?"

"Well to put it bluntly, she told her to bugger off and stop being so paranoid and-"

"Would you two stop gossiping and get over here?" Remus said.

They both glanced at Hermione who had her arms crossed and was glaring daggers at Ginny who was glaring back. Everyone noticed the tension, as it was impossible to miss. Stepping forward and clearing his throat in hopes to break the tension, James started telling the others of their plans.

"Okay. First things first. We chose you select individuals so to keep the tradition of the Marauders living long and strong. If you wish to not partake in this tradition you can leave but whatever you do you must not tell Lily. She'd hex us to next week."

Everyone glanced at Hermione expecting her to huff and leave. She glared at them and they took the hint to continue.

"Okay, since you all have animagus forms that are unregistered we can pretty much skip half of the steps."

"Also that they have awesome forms."

"Shut up Padfoot."

"Now," Sirius said glaring at Remus. "You have a test to accomplish to become a Jr. Marauder. You will be paired into groups of two."

"Obviously, since a pair means two."

"Well than. No need to be rude." Sirius huffed turning his head away. "We have went under serious consideration on who will be paired with who."

"No we haven't." James butted in. "Just put them together based on their animagus forms."

"Okay okay rain on my parade would ya? Change into your forms again."

They all changed into their forms. Growing fur and either gaining height and size or losing it. Harry and Hermione turned into their lion forms, Ron into his wolf form and the twins grew into their duplicate tiger selves and Ginny shrunk into a copper colored fox.

"Good. Okay. Lions together." James said smirking and glancing at Ron.

"Tigers together!" Sirius shouted gleefully.

"And I guess that leaves wolf and fox." Remus sighed. "Lily is so going to kill us when she find out."

The original Marauders told them to change back to their humanoid forms. James nodded at Hermione and Harry, Sirius took the twins and Remus took the younger Weasleys. One particular Weasley not exactly happy that her source of anger was paired up with the subject of the fight.

"Okay, this is what you must do..."

~*~*~*~*~

"_I've got to apologize. It wasn't my fault but Ginny is my girlfriend and I know for a fact that she would never apologize to Mia."_

"I'm sorry." Harry said as he and Hermione walked side-by-side down the hallway. "_This is always how it is. Hermione by my side. Never has it been Ginny or Cho. Why have I never noticed this before? I am a complete idiot and a right jerk."_

Confused, "For what? You haven't done anything wrong." Hermione glanced at his pensive expression.

"I'm sorry what Ginny did. She has no right to treat you like that. It's partly my fault that I let her treat you like that." He stopped walking and looked Hermione straight in the eye.

"Harry, you shouldn't have to apologize for something that Ginny says or does. Its not your job to pick up the pieces when she does something. Besides its not at all your fault she treated me like that. She always has and most likely always will. And, assuming I'm correct, you didn't tell her to tell me those words."

"I knew there was a reason why I love you." Harry said grinning and then pulled her in for a hug. "_In more ways than one Mia."_

_~*~*~*~_

"_If that no good harpy touches my man I'll hex her so much that no one will be able to recognize that buck-toothed bushy haired beaver. Not even MY Harry will be able to recognize her."_

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Ron asked quietly. Her expression on her face down right scared him. She was grasping her wand tightly and her face was flushed with anger.

"_She'll regret even knowing MY Harry. She thinks she's so smart but in the end, I'll be much much smarter."_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"_Her scent is overwhelming. But its so delicious and I love when she talks. That dulcet tone of hers is like sweet music to my ears."_

Harry and Hermione were walking around the upstairs of number 12 grimmauld place looking for this one item that James has specified. The item seemed familiar to both of them and Hermione believed she knew where the location of it was.

"Harry? Are you even paying attention?"

"Why yes Mia of course." Harry said giving her his trademarked lopsided grin.

Pausing, "Uh huh sure." She turned her head away from him so that he wouldn't notice the creeping blush that was making its way onto her face.

"_She's blushing and her scent is fluctuating. This is good, right?"_

~*~*~

"_Why am I acting like a silly school girl when it comes to Harry? Yes he's very attractive but its never really bothered me until this summer break. Could I have a crush on him? Possibly, but I can't do anything. He probably thinks of me as his sister and he is also going out with Ginny. But he does call me Mia and hangs out with me more than Gin-"_

"Sickle for your thought?" Harry asked breaking her thoughts

"Huh?" _"Smooth. Real smooth."_

"Sickle for your thought? Its a saying that people use wh-"

"_What a sarcastic little..." _"I know that."

"Then what was on your mind?

"Thinking of the importance of the item?

"I don't believe you. But, I'll let you go this time."

~*~*~~*~*~

James and Sirius both stealthily followed behind Harry and Hermione. Keeping tabs on how they act with each other and how they work together. James would just watch around corners waiting while Sirius seemed to make a game out of it, ducking and diving and twisting to get into the shadows and into crevices. They were far apart from the two so they could freely whisper but was close enough that they could eavesdrop.

"Have you noticed that Prongslette keeps staring at Hermione?" James whispered to his friend.

"Ba ba ba da... Sure do Prongsy." Sirius grinned. He had began to hum the Mission Impossible song ever since they started spying on the two teenagers. "It reminds me of when you and Lils were their age and you were so infatuated with her."

"I just hope it works out for him. I'm not too sure about Ginny though." James said, wincing when Sirius made an audible _thump_ when he tripped.

"Oops.."

"Could ya be any louder? I'm not sure that Molly heard ya down in the kitchen." whispered James sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

~* ~ *~

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked, turning his gaze away from his friend.

"No, what did you hear?" Hermione asked confused.

"That _thump_ noise. It sounded like someone fell." Harry explained looking down the hallway, the way they came and ahead of them.

"I don't know. Maybe it was the twins or Ron and Ginny." Hermione said, her voice holding a bit of coldness when she said Ginny's name.

"I bet it was the twins. With a prank of theirs." Harry nodded, calming down a bit. He still was a bit jumpy from the war. "_Who wouldn't be though? With many death attempts as I've had I should have the right to be jumpy. But the war is over and Voldemort is dead and not gonna come back to life anytime soon so I can now relax a little." _

"So what you-" George started

"Are saying is-" Fred said chiming in.

"You want us,-"

"To push Hermione and-"

"Harry into a closet and-"

"Trap them?" Fred and George asked.

"Well yes," Ron said. He had finished early with Ginny because the James, Sirius and Remus had purposely given them an easier item to find and had left her in the kitchen while he and Remus talked to the twins. "But only for a bit."

"Wicked. We'll do it." Fred said grinning, his eyes lighting up with mischief.

"But, if we get caught by Mum or Ginny," George chimed in. "You take the heat. Capiche?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ron said rolling his eyes. He did hope that Ginny or his mum didn't find out. Ginny would hex him.

Harry and Hermione, well Harry was, digging through a medium sized closet for the item. He was on his sifting through all the boxes looking for a certain one, positive he saw the item they needed in here somewhere.

"Have you found it?" Hermione asked, peering over his shoulders as he leaned down.

"Not yet." grunted Harry. That last box was a bit heavier than he expected. "I don't get why we had to go find this item. It just seems like rubbish to me..."

"I can help you you know. There is plenty of room in there."

"Naw its okay. I got it." Harry said _'If she were to come in here I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself with that sweet, intoxicating aroma that seems to permeate from her being.'_

"Who knows why we needed to find it. It's Sirius' mind we are talking about." Hermione said.

_Thump_

"Harry? Was that you?" Hermione asked.

"What was me?" Harry asked as he stood up and reached for another box. "And you have a good point there about Sirius."

"That thump noise." Hermione explained.

_Thump_

"No..." Harry said from deeper in the closet. "I didn't hear it."

_Thump thump. _

"Okay.. I heard that one." Harry stated stopping what he was doing for a minute. After not hearing it for a bit he continued looking. "Ah ha!"

"Did you find--" Hermione was cut off as two orange blurs ran past her and knocked her into the closet with Harry. She grabbed onto the nearest object to ward off her fall which happened to be Harry's shirt. This caused him to wrenched down and onto a startled Hermione. Soon the door slammed and locked with a _click._

"Ow..." Hermione muttered grabbing her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. A bit jarred and startled but okay." Harry said looking down at her. Checking to make sure that she was okay and not hurt by the sudden fall. "How about yourself? What was that by the way?"

"I was just standing there when two blurs came by and pushed me in." Hermione explained. "I'm sorry for grabbing your shirt, it was the closest thing."

"Its okay." Harry smiled at her. He was propped up on his arms and straddling her waist so his weight didn't crush her. She was flat on her back and was shifting a little to get more comfortable. Causing Harry to become aware of their position. '_Shit.. This is bad. Well its actually really good but I have a girlfriend and Hermione probably doesn't feel like that towards me. '_

_'His smile is gorgeous. I wonder why Harry is still on me, not that I mind, but its a bit strange to straddle your best friend in a closet when your girlfriend is downstairs. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts.'_

"Mission is accomplished." Fred and George announced, grinning.

"Which closet did you lock them in?" Remus asked.

"Why?" Fred asked

"Oh I don't know," Ron said sarcastically. "Maybe so we could release them later?"

"Uh oh..." George and Fred whispered glancing at each other.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"So tell me again why I had to find this item?" Ron asked Sirius. He was holding a small, leather bound book that looked pretty old. It had not title and was clasped shut with a gold lock.

"I lost it when I was a teenager." Sirius said grabbing it from Ron. "Thanks for finding it!"

Sighing, "Can you at least tell me what the contents in it are of?"

"Its my old prank book. Any kind of ideas that popped into my head I magicked them into it." Sirius explained. He stuck his wand's tip into the key hole of the gold lock and it opened with a _click. _

"Thats awesome." Ron was staring at the book in awe.

"Yup. I believe Remus and James have something similar to this. Peter, the rat, never had any ideas." Sirius explained.

~*~*~

"_Breathe Harry, breathe. You can resist the temptation of snogging your friend. All you have to do is not inhale her tantalizing aroma, touch the softness of her skin, or glance at her snogable lips that are just invitin-STOP! Get a grip Potter. You need to think of Ginny, your girlfriend. The one you are supposed to love. With her red hair and blue eyes? What color eyes does she have? They can't be as beautiful and expressive as Hermione's golden eyes."_

"Harry?" Hermione said timidly. She was watching Harry's facial expressions change drastically. First they were as if he was in heaven, then he was determined, and then thoughtful.

"Yes Mia?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine."

~*~*~

"Ron!" Ginny shouted for her brother. She was looking for her boyfriend. Harry and Hermione still seemed to be trying to find their object, or thats what she was told by Remus. But she noticed the look that Remus passed to James and Sirius. They should have found their object by now if her and Ron did and the twins seemed to also.

"What Gin?" Ron asked. He challenged Sirius and James to a game at Wizards Chess. They were whispering to each other fervently back and forth.

"Have you seen Harry? Or Hermione for that matter?" Ginny asked, hoping they saw the book worm go into the library and Harry was just wondering around.

"No Gin. Last time I saw them was when we all left that room."

"Thanks Ron." Ginny sighed walking away.

"Never gives up does she?" Sirius said when she was out of the room and out of earshot.

"Never." said Ron, laughing as he took out their queen.

~_~_~

"I am really bored right now..." Harry stated, breaking the silence that fell over them.

"So am I." Hermione agreed. They were sitting side by side in the small closet. Hermione was slightly leaning against Harry.

"I have an idea." Harry announced excitedly.

"Whats yours idea?"

"Let's play 20 questions or something." Harry said grinning with joy.

"You go first."

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Green... Come on Harry. You can do better than that."

"Okay... Next time. But for now its your turn."

Grinning, "Whats your favorite color?"

"Red.... Jeeze Hermione, I was sure you would of done better than that."

"Oh hush you..."

"Okay Hermione, what is going on between you and Ron?"

~*~*~

"Hurry up George." Fred hissed as the walked down the hallways trying to remember which closet they locked Harry and Hermione up in.

"I am. I am." George grumbled. "Do we at least know which floor it is on?"

"Not a clue here. Do you?"

"No..."

"This is gonna take awhile."

~*~*

"There isn't really anything going on between me and Ron." Hermione said sighing. "We tried for a little bit but we kept arguing over the most frivolous things. We mutually broke it off and decided that we see each other more as brother and sister than girlfriend and boyfriend."

"That makes sense. I bet Molly wasn't thrilled at the break." Harry laughed. They both knew that Molly had a dream in her where Ginny would take the Potter name and Hermione would take the Weasley name.

"No. She wasn't. But she got over it seeing that we were both happy regardless." Hermione said smiling. "Okay my turn. How are things with Ginny?"

Grimacing, "Well, to be honest it isn't going to well." Harry said, frowning. "She is really jealous, as you can see." Hermione only nodded at this, knowing first hand. "I thought that after the war my feelings for her that I had before were just not there because I was too focused on the war. But they never returned. I don't feel anything towards her in that way. Its platonic to me. I'm thinking of breaking up with her soon."

Hermione grabbed his hand in comfort. "Its best to not string her along."

"Which is why I am going to break up with her. I am just dreading breaking up with her, you remember the last time."

"Oh I remember alright. I don't know why you are afraid. She tried to hex me not you. Which I haven't figured that out yet."

"Thats her being jealous of you." Harry stated looking at her.

"Funny. Why would she, of all people, be jealous of me?" Hermione laughed in disbelieve.

"_How can she not know?" _"Well Mia, you are a beautiful woman and a kind one at that. She knows this and was jealous that a gorgeous woman was so close and always around her boyfriend."

"Your joking." mumbled Hermione blushing. _"He can't honestly be serious. None of that is true._

"I'm being completely serious and truthful Hermione." Harry stated. He turned his torso so he was looking at her in the eyes. He tightened his hold on her hand.

For once in her life she was completely and utterly speechless. She believed him now, the truth behind his eyes told her so and Harry wasn't one to lie about something like that. The way she was feeling was indescribable. Her heart was beating rapidly and she was afraid that it would leap out of her chest. But, her heart drops. They were just best friends and thats all that they will ever be. He may be having trouble with Ginny now but as soon as he's single, he'll have women lining up to be with him. He could have any girl he wants. Those that are the model type or they play quidditch, not one who is planning on becoming a Healer. No, they are best friends and that will all they will ever be.

Harry watched each and every emotion that crossed her face. His heart practically jumped into his throat when he saw a faint trace of love in her eyes. But he was disappointed when that quickly left and was replaced with sadness. What could she be possibly thinking of that would get an array of emotions? Luckily for him, he though, it was his turn to ask the next question.

"Hermione," Harry said breaking her out of her depressing thoughts. "What are you thinking of?"

"You." Hermione internally smacked herself. She hadn't meant that so slip out.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"So your telling me that Harry is acting like you were when you were his age?" Remus asked trying to catch up. "And with Hermione. Correct?"

"Sure thing Moony!" James chirped. "You should have seen them! They were flirting with each other and they just act natural around each other. Like they are made for one another."

"Like James and Lily." Sirius stated.

Sighing, Remus sat down. "I just hope this doesn't bite us in the butt in the future."

"I hope too," Sirius said. "But I'm positive that this will work out for Harry. Ginny, not so much but she will get over it eventually."

"I doubt that." Ron mumbled, who had been quiet till now.

"Why do you doubt that?" James asked.

"Well," Ron started, "She tends to have a nasty temper, and holds grudges for quite some time. She will eventually get over it but not with out doing something that she might regret."

"This could propose some problems." James sighed as he plopped down next to Remus. They all sat there, thinking of any ideas on how to not anger Ginny and get Hermione and Harry together at the same time.

"Hey, I'm going to go find Fred and George and see if they found them yet. Should we let them out when we do?" asked Ron. After getting an affirmative he walked up stairs searching for his brothers.

~*~*~

"_I can't believe I said that out loud. He is going to think I am an idiot."_ Hermione thought as she nervously watched and waited for how Harry would react to what she said.

"_She's thinking of me?" _Harry grinned down at her. "What about me are you thinking of?"

"Well, just you and stuff." Hermione said slowly.

"Stuff?" inquired Harry. "What kind of stuff exactly."

"Just frivolous stuff that you don't need to bother with." Hermione stated, getting a bit nervous.

"But if it has to do with me..." Harry stated watching her closely. She was chewing on her bottom lip gently and fiddling with a strand of hair. Being friends with her since first year, Harry knew that she was nervous. Of what? He didn't know but would find out. "Please just tell."

Hermione sighed. "I was just thinking of your relationship with Ginny.." _"Partially..." _

"See now how hard was that?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow and smiling. "Its your turn to ask me a question."

"How come you don't like Ginny anymore?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Harry started as he looked up in thought. "I think it all started when I realized that she was in love with the idea of the Boy-Who-Lived and now the Man-Who-Conquered and not just Harry. Also the fact that she hexed or threatened any of my friends that just happened to be girls. But, I believe the main reason is that I think I fell in love with the most beautiful and compassionate woman that I have come to know over the years."

Hermione only nodded at his answer. Dejected yet hopeful about who he he loves. "Its your turn."

"Okay, How come you don't like Ron anymore?"

"Well thats easy, He's too much of a brother to me now. I also have eyes for another."

"Your turn."

"The person you like, what is she like?" Hermione asked.

"Well, she is truthfully the most beautiful woman. She is brave, caring and intelligent. She thinks of others before she thinks of herself. I love everything about her, her personality and her looks. Her eyes are her best feature, I think. They are so expressive and the most unique color I've ever seen. I could get lost in them forever." Harry described. The more he described the bigger the grin got on his face. His face practically lit up with happiness and love. "I can talk to her about anything at any time of the day no matter what..."

"Wow, thats impressive." Hermione said wrinkling her nose in thought. _"I'm slightly jealous of this person but I am very happy that he has someone to love. He deserves all the happiness he can get after all the bad things that he has gone through." "_I'm glad that you have found the one. You deserve it."

Harry watched as she smiled but the smile didn't seem to reach her eyes. He hoped she got who he was talking about but it seemed as if she didn't. _"For the smartest witch to walk Hogwart's since Rowena Ravenclaw herself, she can be quite daft."_

"My turn." Harry stated. "Whats the person you like, like?"

"He is the most courageous guy I have ever met in my life. He fights for what he believes in and will never back down. He's chivalrous, caring, sympathetic and would do anything for his friends or family. His smile is one of a kind. He just has to grin and I would do anything he asks." Hermione stated blushing at the last part. "I would do anything for him anyways though. All he has to do is ask."

Harry sat there in silence, contemplating what she said. To him, it sounded as if she was describing him. But that could just be wishful thinking. _"But who else does she know that fits that description? Its not Ron, Seamus, Dean?"_

~*~*~

"Hey Fred? George?" Ron called out as he walked down a hallway. So far the only thing that he has found was Crookshanks, a beetle and a huge spider that made him run in the opposite direction.

"You rang Ronniekins?" Fred and George said as they popped out of the shadows.

"Ahh!" Ron screamed. He jumped and whipped out his wand. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." They said in sync. Rolling their eyes at their younger brother. "What is it that you need?"

"I came up here to help find where you trapped Harry and Hermione." Ron explained. "Have you got any closer to finding them?"

"We believe-" George started

"that this is-"

"the floor that-

"we trapped them"

"In." They finished.

"Well thats a start." Ron mumbled.

*~*~*~

Ginny quietly walked around the house, searching for Harry or Hermione. She was convinced that Hermione was keeping her boyfriends contained just to spite her. Hermione was jealous of the relationship between her and Harry. _"That know-it-all just wants him to herself so that I can't have him. She has always been jealous that Harry likes me more. It was her fault we broke up the first time!" _

She asked anyone who she passed, growing more frustrated and angry that they haven't seen Hermione or Harry since James, Sirius and Remus ''talked'' to them. Even Ginny herself hasn't seen them since they all had been given those stupid tasks that the Marauders put them up too. Which, according to her watch, was at least two to three hours ago. _"Ron, Sirius, James and Remus know where they are and what they are doing. I just know it. Why would they possibly want the know-it-all to be around MY Harry and keep him away? I'll find out though, if its the last thing I do." _Ginny continued on looking in the drawing room for either of them. She gripped her wand in her right hand and had a look of complete determination on her face. She wasn't going to give up that easy. No, she would go down with a fight. _"I really need to get that wench away from him somehow. I wonder what I could do." _

~*~*~

"You know," Ron said. He had his eyes trained on his prankster twin brothers. They were whispering conspicuously and seemed to not even try to hide that they were conspiring against someone. They obviously didn't want him to hear but didn't care that he had the knowledge that they were up to something. "It would probably be easier and quicker at finding my best friends if you actually focused and looked for them."

"What was that ickle Ronniekins?" Fred said smirking. "You don't think we are dedicated at finding the lovebirds?"

"I don't think you are. I know you two aren't." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Well my dear little brother," George drawled as he sauntered over to where Ron was standing. "To be completely honest, we are worried that our pure eyes with be tainted with the acts of what your best friends might be doing when we free them from their prison."

"You don't honestly believe that they would shag in a closet do you?" Ron gaped at his brother. "This is Hermione we are talking about!"

"Tisk tisk tisk little brother," Fred said shaking his head. "You don't know Hermione well then?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I know Hermione."

"She is not quite as ''innocent'' as one believes." George whispered as he backed away from Ron.

"Not at all." Fred whispered also, sparing a glance at his partner in crime. "I've even heard that..."

"Heard what?" Ron asked curious.

Fred and George grinned at Ron. He completely fell for their bait.

"Thats for us and Hermione to know and for you to find out..." They both said as the turned and continued down the hallway acting as if that conversation didn't happen.

~*~*~

"So Harry."

"So Hermione."

"Funny..."

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Harry laughed when she decided to glare at him. "Anyways, what did you want?"

"How long have we been in here?" Hermione asked as she twiddled with her wand that was in her lap.

"Hmmm I would say," Harry said glancing at his watch. "roughly two hours or so."

"It surprisingly doesn't feel that we've been stuck here for that long."

"Its because I'm here to keep you entertained and not let you fall into the depths of boredom." Harry said cheekily.

"How very thoughtful of you Harry." Hermione said sarcastically, shaking her head and then smiling at his response. She couldn't not laugh. In a way, he was being truthful.

"Its the least I could do Hermione." Harry stated, acting serious about it. "Lets continue our game. I do believe that it was your turn when we stopped."

"I do believe it was my turn. Okay how old is this person you like?"

"So curious, aren't you?" Harry said. "Well I believe that she is going 16 currently. Soon to be 17."

"So she's in our year?" Hermione inquired.

"Ah ah Ah its my turn to ask the questions. Where did you meet your beau?"

"Well, the first time I met him was on the train to Howarts."

"Very specific.." drawled Harry.

"I answered your question."

"Good point. My turn! Where did you specifically meet yours?"

"Hmm I would have to say that I met her on the train to Hogwart's. I was sitting in a compartment when she briefly came into it. So when did you start liking this bloke?"

"It was first year on Halloween," Hermione said crinkling her brow in thought. "but I didn't really figure it out till our fifth year. Sadly, well for me at least, he was in a relationship and I didn't act upon my feelings."

"_On Halloween? Thats when Ron and I saved her from that nasty troll that Quirrell released. Our fifth year was also the year I went out with Cho for a few weeks and then Ginny." _

"When did you start liking this lucky lady?" Hermione asked as she rested her head against his shoulder. The prolonged hours of sitting on the floor was starting to make the teens a bit sore.

"I'd have to say it was our second year, about half way through." Harry said picking up a random object. "I started to have a crush on her but was too busy trying to battle the voice I heard and then the ruddy basilisk. Then in third year I fell for her harder and the same with fourth year. Something in fourth year made me realize that she probably didn't feel the same way and so in fifth year when Ginny asked me out I said yes."

"I didn't know that Ginny asked you out." Hermione stated.

"More like demanded I go out with her." Harry grumbled. He sighed and rested his head upon her head unknowingly.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "Why didn't you just say no?"

"Say no to Ginny? Come on Mia, you know how she would act."

"You do have a good point there."

"How close are you with your crush?" Harry asked nonchalant.

"_This is getting risky. I need to be careful."_ "I'd have to say that I am pretty close to him."

* * *

Just so everyone is aware, school starts the 10th for me. I won't be able to update as often as I have been but I will update. I took hard classes this year so those will come first. I just wanted people to know so they dont think I am not going to update anymore.

Also, to those who review. Thank you so much! It drives me to write more when I have feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"James!" Lily shouted from the kitchen. "Its dinner time! Would you, Sirius and Remus gather everyone for me please?"

"Why of course!" James shouted back as he stood up from a love seat. Since Ron and Ginny had found Sirius' old prank book they've been going through it, revising some old pranks and thinking of new ones. "Lets go look for everyone. Maybe assist at finding my son if they haven't located him yet."

"Sounds like a plan prongs." Sirius said. "I bet 5 galleons that they are snogging at this very moment."

"I'm surprised that you don't think they are shagging." Remus said dryly as he started the first of the stairs.

"Normally I would. Its the most logical." Sirius said.

"But..." James and Remus said together.

"This is Hermione Granger we are talking about. She would never shag in a closet and especially in a closet that anyone could open at any given time."

"That is a good point." Remus said. "I've known her for at least four years now and she would never let herself be caught in that situation."

"_So my son fell in love with a girl that has standards. Sounds like he is taking after his old man in more than just looks and Quidditch skills." _James thought. "Thats good that he has standards then."

"It really is." Sirius agreed before lowering his voice. "Now Ginny on the other hand."

"Ginny wouldn't care. She would initiate it in a closet." Remus whispered to James. _"We really need to get that harlot away from my son." _

"Your not kidding." Sirius said deprecated and shook his head. "I heard Ginny talk to a friend of hers that she has had so many boyfriends so she would be good for Harry when they were finally together like a fairy tale."

"Does Molly or Arthur know about her escapades?" James asked, playing the worried parent.

"I don't know." Remus said while Sirius just shrugged.

~*~*~*~

"_So she's pretty close with this guy, eh?" _Harry thought. _"That leaves only a handful of guys that I know of. But, I am pretty sure that she likes me. She's really not that close with any of the guys in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. I know that she does talk to Terry Boot a lot but He really doesn't fit the description of her crush. At least that I know of, I've never really had more than one conversation with him. I will just need to ask the right questions and find out for sure." _

"Thats good that your close. At least its not like a total stranger you like." Harry stated smiling.

"Yeah it is."

"_I should just go out on a limb with this. I know that if she happens to not like me she would still be on of my best friend and not purposely hurt me. She isn't that type of person. Which is why I like her. This incident involving the closet really helped me sort out my feelings. I realized that I have no attraction towards Ginny, other than like a little sister. Who ever locked us in here is a genius." _

"How close are you to her?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well," Harry started as he scooted closer to her discreetly. "I would have to say that I am quite close to her..." He said it slowly and seemed to be hinting towards something than what she actually asked. "Figuratively and literally." he mumbled under his breath. Not really meaning to say that out loud.

Hermione sat there in shock. _"Did he just say that out loud? I must be hearing things, he couldn't have possibly said that." _She continued staring at him in shock. He stared back at her in confusion.

"_Why is she staring at me? I didn't say that out loud, did I?" _"What? Do I have something on my face or something?" Harry said smiling as he wiped a hand over his face.

~*~*~

"Seriously guys," Ron voiced as he followed his twin brothers. He was paying attention the them as they darted back and forth rapidly, muttering under their breathes as they hexed or jinxed a particular door or spot. "What about Hermione that I don't know about?"

"Let it go Ronnie." Fred stated.

"We won't say anything." George said.

"Hermione wants it a secret-"

"So it shall be kept-"

"a secret."

"Then why the bloody hell did you mention it?" Ron muttered exasperated.

"Isn't it quite obvious-"

"our dear ickle Ronnie-

"kins?"

"Well no, its not. Or I would have gotten it. Don't you think?" Ron grumbled.

"Its to merely-"

"Annoy the heck-"

"Out of you." Fred stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

~*~*~

"Aside from a grin and dust no." Hermione stated. _"I can't believe he said that!" _

"I have dust on my face?!" Harry stated in mock horror. "What ever shall I do? Will you help me get it off my dear friend?"

"Uh sure?" Hermione sat up straight and then got on her knees so she could reach him better, fully intending to just wipe the dust off of his face with her sleeve.

Harry was watching her get up onto her knees so that she would be level with his head. _"She is quite small compared to me. I've never really noticed that."_ he thought.

"If you lean a little towards me I can wipe it off." Hermione stated as she looked into his eyes. Her face flushed when she noticed their close proximity and her breathing labored just a bit.

"Of course." Harry scooted a little towards her and then leaned forward. _"I am so close to her. I should seize the opportunity that I have before its gone. Looks like she is enjoying being this close to me. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her? Would it be like I have dreamed about? I guess that there is only one way to find out. "_

Harry watched as she leaned forward and raised her arm to his face so she could wipe the dust off of him. He slowly leaned forward more, keeping eye contact with her. His arm discreetly shot out and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Her arms automatically went around his shoulders to regain balance. Their faces were just a hair apart, labored breaths mingling together. His other arm stretched up to entangle the fingers rapaciously into the softness of her hair.

~*~*~

Ginny continued to stalk through one of the hallways. This one was not lit well and had almost an acrid smell to it. She cautiously walked down it, holding her wand out in front of her for precaution. Before Sirius went through the veil two years ago he and Remus really worked hard to get all the Dark objects out of the house or anything that could cause someone harm. They mostly got all of the more nastier ones, like the one that crucio'd anyone who wasn't of pure-blood. Sadly, they have yet to get rid of the nasty portrait of Mrs. Black off the wall. But, that was Sirius' next project and he now has more than enough help to get it off.

The only reason that Ginny was down this hallway was that she heard the faint voice of Ron screaming in surprise. Hopefully it just wasn't her imagination. She needed to talk to Ron, maybe he could talk some sense back into Hermione so that they would go out again. It was in her mind that Hermione broke up with Ron, not a mutual break. Heck, she might even try to get Fred to go out with her. Lord knows that Fred secretly admires the intelligent bookworm. Maybe not in a crush or love sense but it could blossom, especially with the help of a love potion. Amortentia maybe? Maybe look up something that is irreversible and long lasting.

Ginny stopped suddenly, getting a feeling to open the door that was on her right. She hesitated, knowing that it could be cursed. But it also could harbor Harry behind its closed doors. Carefully walking up to it she muttered a quiet _Alohamora_ and when she heard the faint click meaning it was unlocked she grasped the handle and opened the door. Nothing seemed to jump at her, so she trekked into the room only to have something dumped on her and a bright flash blind her. She jerked back screaming, and fell onto her back. Her fair was now a afro and had two tigers run around the afro growling, roaring and just being a bother to the one pranked.

~*~*~

"What was that?" Ron said whirling around to face where they just came from. "Did that sound like Ginny to you?"

"That sounded like our new line of "Tiger Powder" was courteously tested." Fred stated. "Do you think it worked brother?"

"I do not know yet Fred. Good thing that Hermione gave us the idea to catch the expressions via camera."

"She is a prankster in the making."

"That she is."

"Wait, Hermione helped you two prank someone?" Ron asked flabbergasted. That just didn't sound right.

"In a sense yes. She gave us ideas from Muggle pranks that she knows of." George explained. "She also helped us out with a few kinks that came up in a new line of products that we are experimenting for or if we get stuck on a part she looks it over and tells us her thoughts."

"Interesting." Ron said.

"She is quite beneficial to us." Fred said. "Her intelligence is quite useful. We are even thinking about making her an honorary partner to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes."

"I'm pretty sure that she would really enjoy that." George said.

"I'm sure she would." Ron said. "It would be a challenge and learning experience for her."

~*~*~

"_Is he going to kiss me? Does that mean I am the one that he loves so much?"_ Hermione thought as she was pressed against Harry. She was mesmerized by his eyes. _"His eyes are so beautiful. They are such a green that I've never seen before. They actually seem like they are glowing almost. But that is impossible." _

Harry unwrapped the arm that was tangled in her hair and lightly traced her jaw not even thinking of what he was doing. Harry closed his eyes and leaned the rest of the distance and gently pressed his lips against hers, sealing them in a love-filled kiss.

Hermione melted into his embrace even more and kissed him back. She felt that he was tracing her lips with his tongue, asking for permission. She immediately granted him access. The kiss got more passion filled and they only separated for much needed air.

"Do I have still have dust on my face?" Harry asked after he got his breath back.

"I think I missed some."

"Good." Harry leaned over once again and kissed her again. Unlike the first kiss this one was full of heat and was not as sweet. It was full of need and longing. He leaned against the back of the closet and pulled her, if possible, even closer to him. It seemed like they could never get enough of one another. Hermione's hands shot up into his hair. Tousling it and running her fingers through the soft raven locks of hair. They were unaware of their surroundings. They never even noticed when the door opened with a click and opened up, revealing three very shocked red headed teenagers.

* * *

A/N: Just so you all know, I'm not going to be home this weekend. Ill be out boating with a few friends. Then, on Monday, school starts. So there will be updates but not as often as they have been.

Also, thank you all who reviewed. Especially a Edmond O'Donald or the_scribbler, that review really helped me. I was really worried about my dialogue. I am really trying to not to be one of those authors. Thank you all again!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

"I am going to murder who ever put that spell up!" Ginny growled in anger. She conjured up a mirror after hearing her hair roar at her. It seemed that not only can you hear the tigers growl and roar you can feel them running around. It was getting quite bothersome having two hyped up tigers in her hair. She was also furious that someone had the nerve to taint her gorgeous straight hair and make it curly! It was even worse than Hermione Granger's! No matter what kind of straightening spells she used the curls would not leave and the tigers continued on reeking havoc.

She stalked down the hallway, not even paying attention to where she was. Which, cost her big time. Now to go along with her tiger afro, she was sporting snitches that were flying around on her skin. It was quite distracting. If this wasn't pulled on her she would have been amazed at the charm work that was put into that last prank.

"Ginny?" James said shocked at the younger girl's appearance. "What happened to you?"

"Well, some imbecile thought it was funny hexing certain areas of the hallway. They even decided to have a disillusioned camera on hand for when it happened." Ginny explained, her cheeks flushed from anger. "Do any of you lot know how to cancel out these charms? You three are the Marauders after all."

Remus silently stepped forward with his wand out, muttering incantations to see if he could cancel the pranks out. After a few minutes he sighed and shook his head. "Sorry Ginny, but it seems as if these charms can only be broken by time or the ones who cast it."

"Well thats just brilliant." Ginny mumbled. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Oh by the way," Sirius said. He was silent up to now because he was laughing hysterically. "Its dinner time."

"I must say that the twins truly are gifted." Remus said. "They may even give us a run for our money."

"I do agree Moony." Sirius said. "Well off we go!" Sirius linked arms with a still stunned James and Remus and headed down the hallway where Ginny just came from.

Remus had suggested that they not open any doors and just walked in a straight line to find the twins and Ron. They didn't want to be on the receiving end of pranks. They were the pranksters not the pranked.

~*~*~

"So Molly," Lily Potter and Molly Weasley were sitting in the kitchen sipping on some tea. They were both waiting for everyone to show up for dinner. "How long has Ginny and Harry been going out with each other?"

"Well, for this time I would say that they have been going out for about a month." Molly explained. She took a sip of her tea and added spoonful of sugar right after.

"This time? You mean this isn't the only time?" Lily questioned.

"Oh heavens no." Molly shook her head. "This is the second time that I know of. I believe that Ginevra and Harry got together at the beginning of Harry's fifth year but broke up shortly after the Department of Mysteries incident."

"Why did they break up?"

"I don't know the exact reason. Only the two of them, Ron and Hermione kn-" Molly was interrupted by the kitchen door slamming open and Ginny walking in and sitting down with a huff.

"My dear what happened to you?" Lily asked, hoping the "Marauders" didn't do this.

"I don't know what happened exactly, it was so fast." Ginny said glancing at her skin. "But I am fairly sure that it was Fred and George who did this."

"I really need to talk to them about pranking you." Molly sighed. Knowing they'll continue no matter what she had to say.

"Here, let me try to cancel them out." Lily said standing up to walk over the the distraught girl. She's had experience with this kind of stuff.

"Remus tried and wasn't able too." Ginny explained.

"Ah well, where he is great at pranking people," Lily said waving her wand around the girls hair. "I am quite good at figuring out how to cancel the pranks out." Lily continued waving her wand around Ginny's hair and was muttering incantations under her breath. After awhile her wand's tip glowed a vibrant pink, she smirked and said _Finite incantatem Tigre polvo_ loudly. The tiger's immediately vanished and her hair went back to normal.

"I must say, Fred and George are brilliant." Lily said smiling. "The only way to cancel out that prank is to say what I said. Most people wouldn't know what to say, it was in Spanish."

"Thank you so much." Ginny said smiling.

"Its not problem hun. Now lets see about those snitches."

~*~*~

"_Am I really seeing what I'm seeing?"_ That seemed to be the main thought that was going through the three red headed teenagers. They were standing back in shock, mouths gaping. Fred seemed to the first to recover from the shocking scene. He grinned at nudged George. "Look what a little time alone could do brother."

George just smirked and smacked Ron, who was still staring at the couple. "Oy!" Ron shouted. This got the attention of the two in closet. Making them jump apart and look at everything but the three.

"So, having fun in there?" Fred asked grinning. "And we thought,"

"That you two would,"

"be bored out of,"

"your minds!" The twins said in their twin talk.

Hermione and Harry didn't say anything. Harry just silently stood up and then helped up Hermione before exiting the closet.

"About bloody time you two!" Ron exclaimed. He slung his arms around them and started dragging them away from the hall. Which wasn't hard considering he towered over the both of them. "Now, I am starving. It should be around dinner time."

The group of five trekked down the hallway, Ron steering them away from traps and pranks. Ron kept telling them that it was about bloody time they wised up and got over the whole denial thing. They, stayed quiet the whole time. They continued on until they ran into the three Marauders.

"Hey! We are looking for you lot." Sirius announced.

"For what ever reason?" Fred asked.

"Its dinner time!" James said. "I don't know about you lot but I am starving."

Ron and the twins agreed. They raced away, leaving Hermione, Harry and the three Marauders.

"So," Sirius said grinning. "Did you find what we instructed?" Sirius noticed the tension between them and the others. As did Remus.

"Er," Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Not exactly. We ran into some complications."

Sirius bit back a grin, knowing exactly the "complications" Harry was speaking of. Harry not only took after his father in looks but mannerisms too. When James is nervous or feeling awkward he rubs the back of his neck.

"Let's go to dinner." Remus suggested being merciful to the two teens. He knew just what was going through his friends heads at the moment.

Remus grabbed James and Sirius and hauled them away from the two.

"That was the most awkward thing in my life." Harry stated after he could no longer hear or see them.

"No kidding." Hermione said. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, I really want you to be my girlfriend." Harry said. "But I need to finish off things with Ginny first."

"Maybe you should do so after dinner?" Hermione suggested as they also began to walk to the kitchen.

"That would be the best time." Harry said. "I'll tell her that I want to break up with her away from everyone."

"I'll be sure to make myself scarce." Hermione said grimacing. She really didn't want a pissed off Ginny after her.

"I'll warn you beforehand. How does that sound?" Harry asked smiling. He unconsciously looped arms with her and before they knew it they were in the kitchen where everyone else was already eating. There were two empty seats. They were side by side.

"Good thing they waited for us, right?" Harry said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Hermione just laughed and made her way to one of the empty seats. Harry followed her and sat to the one that was next to James and Hermione sat next to Harry, which happened to be by Sirius.

"I have a feeling this seating arrangement was planned." Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry looked around and noticed that an angry Ginny was at the other side of the table, situated between Ron and Fred, or was it George? Next to Ron was Molly, who was followed by Arthur and Remus. Next to one of the twins was Lily, then James and of course Harry, Hermione and Sirius.

"It seems so." Harry whispered back. He grabbed a bowl of mashed potatoes and handed it to Hermione before dishing out him some. She grabbed the gravy and poured it on hers and then his. This continued on until they both had roast and vegetables.

"Did you see that?" Lily asked quietly to James.

"See what?" James asked as he took a bite of food.

"The way Hermione and Harry work together." Lily sighed at her husbands obliviousness.

"Didn't see it but Ive heard about it." James said after swallowing his bite.

"Interesting." Lily mumbled then went back to her own dinner.

~*~*~

Ginny was sitting eating dinner, stuck between two of her brothers. She was internally seething. Hermione, the wench, got to sit next to her Harry. That spot on his left should be where she should be. In pure-blood customs thats where the girlfriend sat. They may not of known that fact but it seems that Sirius Black set it up that way. Maybe he's just joking around. Ginny also noticed the fluidity of how they worked together. She wasn't the most intelligent witch out there but she was smart enough to notice that something happened between them that made them grow closer. This just made her anger for the muggle-born witch grow and her possessiveness escalate.

"Gin, I think the mashed potatoes are mashed enough." Ron said breaking her from her thoughts. Ginny glanced down at her hand and noticed that she was mashing the already mashed potatoes.

"They seem to be clumped together." Ginny stated, not taking her eyes off of the two on the other side of the table.

"I don't know about you Gin, they seem to be perfect to me." Ron mumbled not realizing she wasn't talking about the potatoes.

"Well they aren't."

"Why not?" Ron asked confused. "There is a perfect combination of ingredients. Its very tasteful."

"There is not a perfect combination of ingredients!" Ginny exclaimed in indignation. "Its also not tasteful! Its disgusting and wrong."

"Have you tasted them at all?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at his sister. He still hasn't figured out that she was talking about his best friends and not food.

"Ron you git!" Ginny said. "I'm not talking about the bloody mashed potatoes." With that being said she got up and left the kitchen. Everyone watching in confusion and fascination.

"Then what the heck was she talking about?" Ron mumbled to himself. "_Woman.."_

"Well," George started, only to be followed by Fred.

"It is quite possible,"

"that she is,"

"very angry over,"

"the pranks that she,"

"fell victim too."

"Or it could possibly be that she is jealous." Sirius muttered to Remus even though the majority of the people sitting at the table heard him.

~*~*~

"_Ron is such a daft git!" _Ginny thought as she stormed away from the kitchen and into her room. _"Its not really him I'm mad at though. Its that beaver, Granger. Honestly. I don't see how he could be such great friends with her. She isn't even that pretty." _Ginny sighed as she flopped onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling in thought. _"Doesn't she realize that people only are friends with her because they use her for her brain?"_

Sighing, Ginny rubbed her forehead. _"Who am I kidding? Hermione has friends because she's miss perfect. Everyone likes her not just for her brains. The teachers adore her, the girls envy her, and a lot of the boys want her. Ron and Harry run at her beck and call and she doesn't even realize it. She could have anyone she wanted and she had to pick MY Harry. The nerve. She knows that I have been in love with him since I could remember. But she still picks him. She probably only picked him cause he's mine. Thats why I need to get Harry away from her. Show him who really loves him, not some conniving harlot." _

She sat up in her bed and grabbed her wand, muttering a locking spell and silencing spell. She grabbed a book that said _Dark Potions_ on it and cracked it open. Dead set on getting back at Hermione for trying to steal her Harry. She'd make sure that she got vengeance, even it killed her in the process. If Ginevra Molly Weasley couldn't have the Man-who-conquered, then no one will have him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its been like what, a week? First time I have really been able to get online or even on the computer at all. I made sure this chapter was a bit longer than the others to make up for a week of no absenses. Chapter nine is currently being written. I've been jotting down ideas while in school. You'll probably get it before next Monday. Hopefully, at least.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"I was speeding around on my new cleansweep with the Slytherin seeker and captain right on my tail." James said gesturing madly with his tale. "I couldn't shake him and he had his eye on the snitch."

Harry sat there, completely engrossed with his father's story. He was completely silent and was absentmindedly eating his dinner. He seemed to be not the only one listening. The others around the table were listening also.

"I decided at that time that I had to do something that not many people could do. I shot up straight in the air. The Slytherin scum followed me and as I got high enough up I stopped suddenly, but so did the other seeker. I pointed my broom down and shot to the ground where the snitch was hovering, knowing that I was still being followed. I got closer and closer tot he ground, not even slowing down. At the last minute I pulled up my broom with my left hand and grasped the snitch with my right hand. I had succeeded at catching the snitch and winning the game. But, where as I had stopped from colliding with the ground the Slytherin seeker wasn't that skilled and crashed right into me!" James announced loudly as he smacked his hands together for emphasis.

Everyone but Harry jumped at the sudden noise. James, oblivious to this fact continued on with his story.

"We pummeled to the ground and eventually crashed. Luckily when he hit me I was only 10 feet from the ground and it wasn't fatal. I was knocked unconscious rushed to the Hospital wing. After I was woken up and given potions, Pompfrey announced that I broke four ribs, my left left and my right arm. I still managed to hold onto the snitch even with a shattered arm. Since I caught the snitch, I had won Gryffindor the cup!" James grinned proudly. "I still have that snitch. Its in the Potter vault."Harry sat there amazed at the story. It was amazing what his father did.

Pretty soon, dinner was over and people were mingling just before heading up to go to bed. Molly was concerned at the lack of food that Ginny ate and how something seemed to be eating at her. Harry was nervous about breaking up with Ginny and Hermione was basking in the glow of being with her loved one. Everyone seemed to be content.

"_I should just get it done and over with." _Harry thought as he sat next to Hermione. _"The quicker the better, I suppose." _"Hey, Mia, I am going to go talk to Ginny." Harry stated as he stood up. She wished him good luck as he walked to the stairs.

"_Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?I feel like I am walking the plank or to my death. Its only Ginny, there isn't anything too bad that she could do to me." _Harry thought. "_Nothing to me, but she could do something to Mia." _

~*~*~

_Amortentia is one of the most powerful love potions known to Wizard kind. The causes of this love potion is a powerful obsession or 'love' to the one who consumes it. The aroma of Amortentia varies form person to person and reminds each person of the things that they find the most attractive. It has a distinctive sheen to it and steam tends to rise from it in spirals._

_If consumed, the drinker is almost instantaneously effected; with the consumer appearing "sickly and pale". The consumer will also become completely obsessed with the object of their infatuation. They become overly excited and dangerously unstable towards others. The effects are reversible, however, the antidote is extremely difficult to brew. If not brewed correctly, the anitidote could become a fatal to the person needing it. Amortentia, works on every normal witch or wizard, it however does not work on-_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Ginny?" Harry's muffled voice called from behind the door. Ginny shut the book and tossed it under her bed temperarily for safe keeping.

"Come in!" Ginny shouted after she took down the silencing ward.

Harry walked in and silently closed the door. "Hey Ginny, what are you up too?" _"Smooth, man." _

"I was just reading, but got bored." Ginny answered. "What do you need?"

"Oh, I just need to talk to you." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, come sit down." Ginny said, patting the spot right next to her. She seemed to be a bit oblivious to what he wanted to talk to her about.

He sat nervously sat down but not where she had gestured for him too. Clearing his throat, "Gin, I need to be completely honest with you."

"Honesty is good in a relationship."

"Yes, yes it is." Harry nodded. "That is why I am here right now to tell you that I think that-" He trailed off, not sure how to continue without severely pissing her off or hurting her.

"What is it that you think?"

"I don't think this will work anymore." Harry mumbled, looking down. Even though he didn't think of her as a lover anymore, he still loved her as family. This meant that he didn't want to hurt the young girl in front of him.

"What are you saying?" Ginny asked shocked and somewhat hurt.

"I don't want to go out with you anymore." Harry stated evenly.

"What? Why?" exclaimed Ginny.

"I think of you more of a sister than a lover."

"W-when did this happen?"

"Its been awhile." Harry said. "I have been fooling myself, thinking I loved you more than a sister but it just hurt you more by me prolonging you. For that, I am sorry."

Ginny jumped up and backed away from him, her face flushed in anger. She wasn't crying like he had expected. "Its because of Hermione, isn't it?"

"What? No." Harry said shaking his head. He stood up slowly and turned towards where Ginny stood.

"Liar! It was her. I saw how you two were acting earlier! Even before today it always was Hermione this, Hermione that!" Ginny shouted. "She came first, before I ever did!"

Harry was speechless, he didn't know how to react to that. It was the truth in some ways, even though he didn't realize that.

"Your silence confirms what I thought." Ginny drawled. She glared at him one more time then pointed to the door, motioning him out. He only sighed then walked off, not sure if that went well or not.

"This just speeds up things." Ginny muttered as she warded and silenced the room once again. She walked to her discarded book, picking it up and flipping through it. She found the directions on making Amortentia and perused the ingredient section of the page. She noted that she couldn't do the potion here, as she did not have some of the crucial ingredients. Sighing, she put the book away and changed into her pajamas for bed.

"I'll just do it in the safety of Hogwart's." Ginny said to herself. "That way I won't get caught as easy."

~*~*~

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked. She closed the book she was reading with a _snap, _giving Harry her full attention.

Sighing, Harry plopped down next to her. "Considerably well, considering who she is."

"Oh?" Hermione inquired.

"She was confused at first, then she was shocked and hurt when she fully realized that I was breaking up with her. After realization dawned on her she got real angry, blaming you and whatnot. I expected her to storm out of the room and go after you but no, she didn't." Harry leaned back and placed an arm on the back of the couch. "She just glared at me and pointed at the door. So I left."

"She seems complacent." Hermione stated. "Nothing like the usual Ginny Weasley I know."

"I know, its strange. Oh well, It's in the past." Harry said grinning mischievously. The arm that was on the back of the couch snaked its way around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her, bringing forth a smile from her. They only broke apart from each other when they were in much need of air.

"Could you guys knock down the PDA for a bit?" Ron groaned from the other side of the room. He grinned when the two jumped apart from each other. "I'm glad you two are together, but its not pleasant to watch your two best mates snog."

"Sorry Ron." Hermione said blushing.

"We er, forgot you were in here." Harry stated blushing.

"I noticed." Ron sardonically said. He shook his head and stood up, stretching. "Well, I am going to go to bed. Its quite late."

"That's probably a good idea." Hermione stated, following Ron's idea. Harry stood up also, and leaned down to kiss Hermione.

"Shall I escort my lady to her room?" Harry asked smiling offering his arm.

"Why of course my good man." Hermione smiled and took his proffered arm. They began towards the stairs with Ron following just behind, rolling his eyes at the sickeningly sweet of the two.

"Not even a day together and you two are mushier than newlyweds." Ron stated.

~*~*~

_Harry was sitting on the beach, watching and listening to the waves crash against the sand and rocks. It was around dusk, the warm colors of the sunset clashing with the cool colors of the ocean. He continued to watch, relaxing in a way he has never been able to. The calm, soothing noise of the waves were lulling him into a sleep when a sharp, foreign aroma of cherry blossoms. Why was there cherry blossoms here of all places. He glanced around and noticed that a figure, that was obviously a woman, was walking towards him. The woman was very familiar to him, with brown ringlets and a warm smile. "Harry, what are doing out here?" The woman asked as she stood next to him. _

_Harry just smiled and motioned for her to sit next to him, not saying a word. She sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I was just taking a walk and decided to watch the sunset." She nodded at watched the sunset with him, wrapped in his warm embrace. They were both silent, until well after the sun had set and the stars were shining. "Come now," The woman stated standing up. "I have some news to tell you." _

_Harry stood up and they walked off, holding hands all the way. She lead them to their ocean house and into a cozy kitchen. There they sat down to eat a romantic meal. She explained "I have news for you. I went to the-"_

"Harry!" Ron's shouted, shattering the dream he was having. Harry glanced around and realized he wasn't in the very homey kitchen but in a room at Grimmauld place.

"What do you want?" Harry croaked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Well, your parents and my parents told me to wake you and get ready and quick too."

"Okay." Harry muttered getting up. Within 15 minutes he was ready, not taking very much time. No thanks to his 'family' the Dursley's. He grabbed his wand and headed down to the kitchen, noting that it was around the time for breakfast.

"Morning Harry." Lily said kissing him on the cheek. She met him on the way to the kitchen. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Marvelous Mum." Harry said smiling. It was a one of the few times where his dreams weren't plagued by death or destruction. "How about you?"

"I slept good." Lily smiled. She missed her son greatly, and it hurt her to watch all the horror he went through and do nothing about it.

"Where's dad?" Harry questioned.

"Oh he, Sirius and Remus went somewhere early today." Lily explained. "What they are doing, Merlin only knows. I just hope Remus keeps the other two out of trouble."

"One could only hope." Harry smiled. "But if I know better, Remus was the mastermind behind several of the pranks that occurred."

"You have a point." Lily said. They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they walked. They were just enjoying being near each other.

"Mia!" Harry shouted, noticing the brown haired witch in front of them.

"Hey Harry. Good morning Mrs. Potter." Hermione said.

"Oh please, call me Lily." Lily said. "And good morning to you too."

"Hey Mia, did you sleep good?" Harry asked smiling at her.

"Exquisitely." Harry and Hermione continued to chatter to themselves while Lily watched their interaction. She was shocked when Harry reached down and grasped Hermione's hand. She smiled when she noticed her son seemed to glow when he was near the girl. Lily figured that she needed to speak to James about telling Harry about his heritage. He needed to know.

* * *

A/N: I finished off the first week of school and have an idea on when I can update. It will either be on the weekeds or monday/tuesday. Or both. You never know.

Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

"So I'm thinking of giving him something Quidditch related." Sirius said as he looked around the World's Biggest Quidditch store in Berlin. "I just don't know what though."

"Well, he has a brand new broom so I would scratch that off your ideas." Remus stated as he saw James near the brooms.

"What kind did he get?" James asked. He was looking at a picture of the limited edition, Firebolt LT 3000. Rumored to be the fastest broom in existence. Apparently there were only 15 made around the world.

"That kind." Remus stated. "He also got a snitch with his name engraved onto it. The kind where you can practice with it and not worry about losing it."

"Wow, lucky bloke." Sirius said. "Who gave him those gifts?"

"Hermione gave him the broom and Ron gave him the snitch." Remus said as he picked up crimson dragon hide boots and gloves. "_This would look great with his Gryffindor Quidditch robes."_ he thought.

"How did She get her hands on that broom?" James asked, astonished.

"I believe she called in a favor from Victor Krum. He was a spokesman for the new broom and could get one. Since Krum and her are really good friends he pulled some strings and got her one."

"Wow." James said. "What about one of the best cleaning and maintenance kits?"

"He already has one." Remus stated. "I forgot about that. He got it when he turned 16."

"Let me guess... Hermione?" James said picking up random things.

"Yup." Remus said. "I'm going to get him these new boots. I'm pretty sure he has out grown the older ones of his."

"Im going to get him a complete set of the equipment." James stated. "That way we can have mock games!"

"Thats genius!" Sirius exclaimed from a few isles down. "Now will you two help me figure something out?"

~*~*~

"So tell me," Lily asked during breakfast. She was sitting between her son and Hermione. "Your father is Jacob Granger?"

"Yes he is. How did you know?" Hermione asked confused.

"He was very good friends with me and my sister, before Petunia met Vernon." Lily explained. "We went to primary school with him and Petunia was friends with him up until she met Vernon. After that he seemed to back off. He told me that he didn't like Vernon too much."

"Really?" Hermione asked shocked. "Small world."

"It really is." Lily said laughing. "How many O.W.L.S did you manage to rack in?"

"Well, I would have gotten straight O's if it weren't for me dropping Divination back in second year." Hermione said trailing off. Lily and her continued talking clear after breakfast was don't and the dishes were cleaned.

"Lily! My flower!" James exclaimed walking into the sitting room where they were sitting. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against her cheek.

"James, there you are." Lily said. "Excuse Hermione dear, I need to talk to my husband here."

Hermione just grinned. "Well I'll talk to you later then."

Lily watched as the younger girl leave before she turned to her husband, who seemed rather nervous and confused.

"Jam-"

"I swear on the Marauders code that I did nothing." James said hurriedly, cutting her off. Did she find out what the three Marauders were up too?

"Its nothing like that, it's about Harry." Lily explained, laughing at how nervous he was, afraid that he did something inadvertently.

"Oh, okay." James said calming down a bit. "What about him?"

"Well, I think it is time that you tell him about his heritage and inheritance. He has already been showing signs."

"I have already thought about telling him. Remus, Sirius and I went to the store to get him late b-day presents since we weren't there. I am going to give him his gift and break the news to him." James explained.

"I was wondering about that." Lily remarked thoughtfully. "Should I talk to Hermione or let Harry deal with it?"

"Well, maybe talk to Harry first." James said. "You think it is Hermione too?"

"Oh I know it is." Lil explained. "The way they interact with each other and everything. Just like us after we started getting along of course."

"I believe I'll go tell him now, before he goes off to Hogwart's in a few days." James announced, dropping a sweet kiss to Lily. "I'll be sure to tell you how it goes."

~*~*~

"Hermione, my dear-" Fred said moving up to her as she walked upstairs.

"We have been-"

"Trying to get you-"

"Alone for hours-" George said. The twins walked till they were on both sides of her.

"What do you need?" Hermione asked curious.

"We have a proposition." Fred said. "But shall we adjourn to a more private place?"

"Uh sure." Hermione and the twins went into the library, knowing that it would be private for the time being. "So what proposition do you have for me?"

"We have decided," Fred started as he made him self comfortable in one of the leather arm chairs. "that since you have helped us out a great deal with WWW, that you will have part ownership in it."

"Are you two serious?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Completely." George said. "You have helped with the production line, you donated several Galleons from the start, and you gave us advice."

"How did you find out that I gave you Galleons?"

"We have our ways, my dear." Fred said smirking. "We also know that a certain green eyed beau of yours also made a donation."

"You two are amazing." Hermione said laughing.

~*~*~

"Hey, Harry?" James asked knocking on the door.

"Come in." Harry's muffled voice shouted.

"Hey son." James said. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"What you need?" Harry asked.

"Well, it seems that I need to tell you something about the Potter family." James explained.

"Alright, go for it." Harry said leaning against the wall while sitting on the bed.

"Okay," James cleared his throat. "The Potter family is ancient and noble. We date back from the time of Merlin. We have always been recognized as a notable Pure-blood family but what outsiders do not know is that we aren't as pure as they thought. Many generations ago, a Lord Tomlin Potter is the one that changed the Potters genetics forever."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"It will all be explained shortly." James said. "Anyways, Tomlin married a pure-blooded witch as his ancestors did. Her name was Adéle and she was a popular and beautiful witch. She came from a very prominent French family. She was everything that Tomlin wanted in a wife. She was kind, generous, loved children and smart and all that. But, she had a secret that her family withheld from the Potter family. She was a pure-blood but she was also a Veela."

"Veela?" Harry said. "Does that mean I am a Veela?"

James just continued on with his story. "Tomlin didn't care but he didn't know that forever now that the Potter family will be Veela's. Every born Potter will inherit the genes when they turn 17. You understand everything thus far?"

"I believe I do." Harry said shocked.

"What is your knowledge on Veelas?" James asked.

"Well I know that they are mythical creatures. Normally they are female but are sometimes male. They have this power over the opposite sex and that they have only one mate that was destined from birth." Harry said trying to remember more. "Hermione knows a lot more than me."

"Well you are correct on all that. They are mostly female but it is not uncommon for them to be male. They have power over the opposite sex so they can find their mate. The only people who are impervious to a Veela charm are the married and its mate. They only use this power when a Veela is desperate at finding its mate. Their mate is their soul mate. They are made for each other. No one can stand between a Veela and its mate."

"Wow." Harry breathed. "That is a lot to take in."

"It really is." James said nodding his head. "I remember when my parents told me. Do you have any signs of knowing who your mate is?"

"What are the signs?"

"Well, the first sign would be reoccurring dreams at night of the person. It gets an image in your head so you know when you see them. That is the first one, it only ends when you are near your mate." James explained, watching him to see how he reacts to the news that he has given him. "Second sign is that once you find your mate, their scent will be the most alluring thing in the world to you. Its almost like a sedative."

Harry was listening attentively, thinking if he found his mate. He was pretty sure he had, in Hermione.

The first two signs that James explained fit perfectly. She was in many dreams of his and her scent was the loveliest smell on earth. Nothing even came remotely close to it.

"The third sign is that you can't seem to pull yourself away from her presence. She completes you. You can imagine yourself fifty years in the future and see her right next to you. That means that you have fallen in love with your mate and that the bonding stage will begin."

"The bonding stage?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, thats a conversation for another time." James said. He seemed to be blushing a bit. "Its natural and your instincts will guide you."

"Alright." Harry said suspicious and confused.

"Have you an idea on who your mate is?" James asked innocently. He was internally grinning, knowing just who Harry's Veela side picked as his mate.

"Uh I believe I have an idea." Harry said evasively.

"Well then, I must be off." James said smiling. "Do tell Hermione will ya? I think she deserves to know." With that he walked out of the room grinning at the surprised look on his son's face.

"So how did it go?" Lily asked when James returned.

"I believe that it went fairly well." James said.

"Is he going to talk to her?" Lily asked.

"I sure hope so. He knows that she is his mate, I could see it in his eyes. He also knows that I know that she is his mate." James told her. "Its just a matter of time now that the bonding stage will begin."

"He's already that far?" Lily asked surprised.

"Well, he has known his mate for 6 years now." James said.

"You do have a point there luv." Lily said laughing. They just laughed and migrated to find Sirius and Remus, planning on going to Gringott's for some much needed business update.

* * *

A/N: I am really unhappy with this chapter. Only some parts I actually like. Had trouble getting ideas out of my head. I believe the next chapter will make up for this ones. Hopefully. I'll make sure I work extra extra hard on it.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Its really appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

"_How am I going to break this to her?" _Harry thought as he made his way to the library. _"Hey, guess what! I am a veela and you are my soul mate, destined to be with me for all eternity. Yeah like she would go for that. She isn't one to like being tied down to something with no choice in the matter. I'll just be honest and go from there." _

Harry walked into the library, determined to tell her what he had just learned. He was afraid but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. He looked around, not seeing her at first. The Black family library was quite extensive. Harry walked towards the back left, where she is known to be nestled in a leather love seat reading one of the ancient tombs. As he assumed, there she was. She had a large, black, leather bound book propped up on her knees as she sat in the seat sideways.

"Hermione?" Harry said breaking the silence.

She glanced up at him and smiled brightly. She closed the book and sat it on the end table next to her. "Hey Harry."

"What are you reading there?" Harry asked, making small talk.

"Well, a book that was recommended by your Mum. Its on mythical and rare creatures. Its fairly interesting so far." Hermione told him, her eyes glistening as she told him. "I have only read about the Manticore, Centaurs and I just started the Veela section. Manticores are really frightening I must say."

"Why is that?" asked Harry, settling himself in the chair near her.

"Well, it has the body of a lion with a human head that has three rows of sharp teeth that rip apart flesh. It may even be horned, winged or both. The tail of it is that of a dragon or a scorpion that could shoot poisonous spines that paralyze and/or kill its victim. The name is Persian for "Man-eater". That is why it is frightening." Hermione explained.

"That is something that I would never want to run into." Harry said.

"I agree with you there." laughed Hermione. They lapsed into a comfortable silence with Hermione continuing to read her book. Harry sat there fidgeting.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked after several moments.

"No, not exactly."

"Is there a specific reason you came in here?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Yes there is, I have something to tell you." Harry stated. "I just found out myself so I am really confused and don't know too much about it. You probably know more than I, since your you and you tend to read more than me. But, I swear that if I knew sooner I would have told you right off the bat. I'm sorry that you got dragged into something again, if I could choose I wouldn't want you to be forced into anything, especially something that is-"

"Harry. Your rambling." Hermione stated.

"Sorry." Harry sighed.

"Harry, just be honest. It can't possibly be that bad." Hermione said, looking at him in concern. The only time she had seen him this nervous was in first year when he was getting sorted.

"I just found something out, from my dad." Harry started slowly. "It is an inheritance of some sort that all Potter's go through when the turn 17."

"What does this have to do with me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, let me ask you a question." Harry sighed. He knew that once he asked this question, she would put two and two together. "What do you know about Veela?"

Harry looked at the pensive girl. She was deep in thought.

"So your a Veela?" She asked. She brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"Yes." Harry said. He was studying her expression, waiting for some sort of a reaction. So far she just looked pensive. Then her face was blank. To anyone else, they would not know what to think but she was lightly chewing on her lip, which to him meant that she was a little nervous.

"What does that mean for us?" She was acting timid, something she rarely ever did. This shook Harry to the core. Knowing what was going on in her head. She was afraid that she was going to be rejected.

"Well, I was being honest in that closet."

"Does that mean that...?" Hermione asked, trailing off. As if she was afraid to say the rest.

"Well, in Veela terms, you are my mate." Harry stated.

Hermione was silent, just staring at him in shock. What did this mean exactly? Does this mean that she will forever and always be by his side? Through thick and thin? And Vice Versa? She didn't know and usually she completely loathed not knowing. She would usually go find a book to find the answer to her question. She had a feeling that the answers to all the questions that were flowing through her head would not be able to be answered from a book or any other kind of source. She would have to just find out herself in time, something that completely frightened her.

"Hermione? I'm sorry you got dragged into something again, against your free will. I don't understand why life cant be normal for me. If anything, we'll find a way to work things out." Harry said, taking her silence as a bad thing.

"Harry, you have no reason to be sorry. It's not your fault and you never dragged me into anything against my free will." Hermione said. "We will find a way to work things out but, I love you Harry, always have and probably always will. This Veela thing isn't a bad thing per say, it could be a blessing in disguise. Time will only tell."

Harry moved her from her spot in the love seat to the leather couch just over from it. He sat down and leaned her against him to where her head was resting on the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Hermione, I love you too." She sighed when he draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer. They continued to sit that way, basking in the comfort and love that they got from one another. They would cherish this while they can, as Hogwart's would be starting soon.

After a while, Harry's stomach growled, wanting to be fed. Harry ignored it for now, noticing that after reading a few pages on Veela's in the book Lily recommended, Hermione was fast asleep against him. He continued leafing through the Quidditch magazine that he _accio'd_ to him. He tried to ignore the hunger, but it had other plans for him.

"Mia? Luv, wake up. I believe it is around lunch time." Harry whispered, gently shaking her to wake her. He smiled his lovable lopsided grin when she grumbled under her breath then fell back to sleep.

"Hermione." Harry said a little louder. She continued sleeping, blissfully. Harry shook his head at her and lifted her up off of him gently, and then lied her down flat on the couch. He turned to leave the library, but not before conjuring up a pillow to slip underneath her head. "I will be right back, ok Mia?"

Harry padded out of the library and down the hallways to the kitchen. He noticed that they missed lunch by at least an hour or so. He grabbed a jug of pumpkin juice and some left over sandwiches and put them on the plate. He casted an _accio_ for two glasses to pour the pumpkin juice. When satisfied with the food he levitated it in front of him before leaving the kitchen.

"Harry! Mate, where have you been?" Ron asked as he came from another room.

"I was in the library talking to Hermione." Harry explained.

"Talking eh?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes talking. I told her something that my dad told me, since it kinda pertained to her." Harry explained and continued walking again with Ron following him. "Apparently I am from a legacy of Veela."

"Ah I see. Well, hey sorry I can't chat with you long. We are going back to the Burrow till the day we leave for Hogwart's. We will see you two later though, okay?"

"Sure mate. Have fun!" Harry said as they both parted ways. He continued on upstairs and into the library once again. He found Hermione in the same place as he left her but she was now sprawled out on her side with one arm tucked underneath her and the other stretched passed her head. It reminded him of someone from a movie that the Dursley's watched once and he spied it from a crack in the door of the cupboard.

His breath caught in his throat and almost made him lose his concentration on the levitating plate. He was mesmerized by the beauty that was lying on the old leather couch. He put the plates down and walked over to her but stopped abruptly.

"Hermione." He said hoarsely.

She moaned and stretched, causing his eyes to start to glow a vibrant green. She opened her eyes then closed them again before slowly opening them up to look at Harry. She smiled up and him then noticed that his eyes were glowing.

Furrowing her brow, Hermione sat up with deep worry for him. "Harry?" She watched as he slowly began to trek towards her again. He silently grabbed her hand and pulled her up and against him. He tilted his head down and looked her right in the eyes.

She was forced to look into the almost spectral look of his eyes. They were glowing a electrifying green, hypnotizing her. The area around her seemed to blur together, for she only saw Harry and his eyes. He leaned his head forward, softly kissing her before pulling back again. His grip around her hand slackened and let her hand drop to her side. He gripped her hips, and kissed her once more. A much deeper kiss that made any train of thought she had escape like a wisp of smoke.

He walked her a few steps backwards till the back of her knees hit the couch. He turned them and sat down on the couch, taking her with him. All the while keeping their lips locked, never breaking it for a second. Harry kissed her a little harder before breaking the kiss for a gasp of air, only to retreat back to her lips. She encircled her arms around his neck.

A light yellow hue enveloped around them, and steadily grew wider and turned into a deep golden color. They were so lost into themselves that they didn't even register anything that went on around them. Their magic was escaping profusely, throwing the books from off the shelves, windows around the library were cracking under the pressure until they finally just shattered, the charmed floating candles were blazing with fire, melting quickly and dropping hot wax onto the hard wood floors. This was all happening with out their acknowledgement. Wind was starting to form around them, whipping their around them. Four figures crept into the slowly, being destroyed library with caution. Ducking and Dodging as books and even small pieces of furniture were being strewn around. They gasped at the spectacle in front of them. They whipped out their wands and tried using _stupefy_ to get them apart. Finally after a complete failure at hexes and curses, one pointed her wand and screamed _aguamenti_ and spouted water onto the couple.

The escaped magic stopped and everything that was flying through the air, landed with a audible _thud._ The golden hue that has encompassed them was gone and they sat apart, dripping wet and dazed at what had just occurred.

"W-what just happened?" Harry asked breathless.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this chapter made up for what was lacking in the last chapter... School was really busy this week, so glad that I actually managed to write this chapter for you all. Please review on what you thought!


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

"This has got to be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened in my life." Harry mumbled to himself. He, Hermione, Lily, and the three remaining Marauders were sitting in the Black study talking. "My face is going to be a perpetual red after this."

"Its nothing to be ashamed of." Lily soothed her son and his friend.

"Not at all prongslet. It happened to Prongs and Lils in the middle of our seventh year." Sirius said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What happened though?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, you started bonding with each other." James explained rubbing the back of his neck. "Its completely normal for Veela and their mates."

"If I were you two," Lily said but was interrupted by Sirius

"And she would know too." Sirius insinuated, grinning.

"I would be careful being alone around each other." Lily said finishing. She smacked Sirius upside the head. "Thats only when the bonding process really begins."

"Well, this was a riveting conversation but I am going to take my leave." Remus stated standing up. He grabbed Sirius by the robes and dragged him out of the room.

"Well, we said as much as we could say." James said, "Just make sure you two are careful. Don't want that happening at Hogwart's."

"There is nothing wrong with bonding but its a little soon." Lily explained as she stood up. "I just want you two to finish your last year at Hogwart's before anything too permanent."

~*~*~

"Hey Mia, you ready to leave?" Harry asked as he passed by her room. He sat down his trunk and stepped into her room. He saw her drop to her knees next to the bed and look underneath it. "What you looking for?"

"I book that I have." Hermione stated.

"Whats it called?" He asked as he saw a few books on the stand.

"I don't remember for sure. It has to do with dark and/or illegal potions."

"What do you need with that?" Harry asked shocked.

"I'm training to become a healer." Hermione explained standing up. "I need to know the dark and illegal potions so I know if a patient has been poisoned and what not."

"That makes sense. But its not like you to be disorganized like this. I mean you, losing a book? Unheard of."

"I know. It's strange." Hermione said shaking her head. "I put it in my trunk before coming here and I did not take it out."

"Well, it couldn't have just walked away, could it?"

"No. Oh well, Ill find it eventually or just buy another." Hermione shrugged, grabbed her trunk and headed to the door. "Now come on, before we are late for the train."

*

"Hey I almost forgot," Harry exclaimed on the ride to the train. They were seated in the back of a SUV with Lily and James in the front and with Remus and Sirius in the middle.

"What?"

"I got a letter from Ron," Harry stated. "I think you should read it."

_Harry-_

_I know you and Hermione have finally gotten over your stubborn and hardheadedness and finally hooked up. I am actually glad that you two will stop being oblivious to what is really happening when it comes to that. Anyways, thats not why I am writing to you. Its kind of pertains to you and Hermione but its mostly about a little, jealous, red-headed witch that goes by the name of Ginny._

_I saw her reading a very curious book earlier. I couldn't see what the title was for she hid it mighty quick. I have a feeling that she will either get back at you for dumping her or Hermione for "stealing my boyfriend". I am sure she will actually. Ive been keeping an eye on her, as have the twins and she is cunning but apparently she has been asking Mum for certain things. I would be very careful when alone, watch your back and don't eat or drink anything that she has given ya. I think it might be a potion of some sort that she will try to slip you._

_Sorry that my little sister has decided to get vengeance upon you. I was hoping for a "normal" year at Hogwart's but whats normal anyways? See you soon, tell everyone I say 'ello. _

_-Ron_

"I think she has your book." Harry stated. "I was thinking about your book when I remembered this and then I just put two and two together, you know?"

"Ya." Hermione sighed. "Why would she do this? I know she is jealous but that book is not for playing around."

"I don't know. I guess we will just have to find out."

~*~*~

"Hey guys!" Ron shouted across the platform. He was standing in a crowd of red heads, like usual. This time Luna Lovegood and her father were mingled in. The blond hair standing out in the sea of red.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione rushed over and hugged her other friend.

"Jeeze Mia, its only been what, a week? If that?" Ron stated laughing.

"I know." Hermione said smiling. They chatted about their week apart, Harry joining them shortly after making his way through the crowd that stopped him and his parents.

"Come along you three." Molly said bustling over to them. "The train is about to depart soon. If you don't hurry, you'll miss it."

The five teens gave the adults hugs goodbye and promises to write to them each week while at Hogwart's. They boarded the train and walked along the hallway looking for an open compartment. When they found one, Ginny immediately went off, claiming she was going to see her other friends.

"She's been a right one since we got to the Burrow." Ron said as he sat down. "I don't understand her lately. It's like she is not herself anymore."

"Tell us more about that book." Harry stated, he and Hermione decided to wait a bit before mentioning the book that Hermione is missing. No need to cause a panic with Ron right away. Especially since they have no real proof that she stole it.

"Well, when I caught quick glimpses of it it looked kind of old, leather bound I believe and it was black. There was no pictures on the cover at all."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "I am afraid I know that book."

"You do?" Ron asked. "How?"

"It is one of my books that I had packed in my trunk. Today I noticed that it was missing."

"So she stole a book from you? Well it cant be that bad of a book right?" Ron asked

"Well..." Hermione started. "It is a book about dark and illegal potions."

"Why would you own such a book?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Its a required book to become a healer. In order to diagnosis and treat an illegal potion or poison you must actually know which one it possibly be. This book gives antidotes, symptoms, how to make it, prevent it, history on it, and other things about it. Its not a dark book but if used the to actually brew the potions it could be." Hermione explained to Ron. Ron just nodded in understanding. "There are every known poison and spell from love potions to the cruciatus curse in potion form. I can't imagine which one she would use, on me or Harry."

"Well, I think I might have an idea." Luna stated.

"Whats that Luna?" Harry asked.

"Well, you two are together now correct?" Luna asked them.

"Yes..."

"She will probably try to harm Hermione in a way since she ''stole'' Harry away from Ginny." Luna stated as she read her Quibbler upside down.

"That makes sense." Ron agreed. As did the other two. Ron glanced at his watch. "Hey its around the time that we should get dressed in our robes."

Luna stood up and motioned with her wand. Her robes materialized. Hermione copied her actions and they continued on out of the compartment towards the loo.

"So how was your summer Luna?" Hermione asked as they walked down the hallway. _"Leave it up to us to pick the farthest compartment from the loo." _Hermione thought.

"It was fun. My dad took a vacation from the Quibbler and we went traveling to some of our family in Germany."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked intrigued. It took some time for her to get used to the quirky ways of Luna. But after awhile they became the best of friends. Aside from Harry and Ron, Luna was her best friend.

"Well, we visited them since we haven't had the chance to. We then went on a two week camping trip to find some crumpled horn snorcack that my older cousin Lynn said has been reported seen in the black forest. We sadly didn't find any but we found a few fairy rings!"

They both arrived at the bathroom and changed into the Hogwart's standard uniform. They continued chatting about their summers and theories on trying to locate the famed crumpled horn snorcack.

"Hermione?" Ginny Weasley's voice said from behind them.

"Ya Ginny?" Hermione asked. She was very suspicious of the red head. Not trusting her at all.

"Can I talk to you real quick please." Ginny asked. She stared at Luna, hinting at talking to Hermione alone.

"Yeah sure." Hermione said nodding. "Hey Luna, I'll only be a few minutes. Ill meet you back at the compartment."

Luna nodded, but gave Hermione a look that was quickly understood. Hermione walked into the empty compartment that Ginny motioned toward. She stepped in and whirled around, not wanting her back to the other girl. She discreetly gripped her wand, but put an air of nonchalance to fool Ginny. If she was going to be attacked, she was going to be ready for anything. This was something she learned the hard way during the war.

"What is it that you need Gin?" Hermione asked.

*

Ginny just stared at the older girl in front of her. She was completely calm and unguarded. Just how she wanted her. "I was just wondering if you were going out with Harry?"

"Why do you want to know?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am simply curious."

Hermione shifted her stance a little. "_She is nervous. I need to end this, before her guard dogs come looking for her."_

"Really now?" Hermione stated.

"I am mostly making sure that the well being of the person I love unconditionally is cared for." Ginny said, pulling out the dramatics.

"Then ask him how he is." Hermione said, getting agitated. "I am going to go now."

Hermione headed toward the door, and the Red head let her by. She opened the door when Ginny said something, making her stop.

"Big mistake." Ginny had her wand out and pointed straight at the back of the older girl's head. "Didn't you learn from the war, never turn your back on someone?"

"Only on people that I fear." Hermione stated coolly, keeping her body faced toward the door.

"Turn around." Ginny snarled. She prodded the back of Hermione's head trying to get a rise out of the girl. She knew that Hermione had an explosive temper, one of her many faults. In her opinion.

"You don't want to do this Ginny." Hermione said calmly.

Ginny was watching her closely, making sure when she went for her wand that she could disarm her before she gets cursed. "You don't know everything."

"You right." Hermione said tensing. She was getting ready to grab her wand. She was at an disadvantage and Ginny knew it. She made a mistake and she was going to pay for it. "But do you really want to attack me?"

Ginny said nothing. She just continued to watch for subtle movements. Any second now and she would grab her wand. "I am not going to attack you. I am just saying that Harry is MINE. Not yours, nor will he ever be. I am just giving you a chance to back off now before you get hurt."

"You couldn't hurt me." Hermione said angrily. Harry wasn't a possession that people could claim.

"Watch me." Ginny said smirking. She was getting the girl angry, just like she planned. She watched as the older girl whirled around and pointed her wand in the her face faster than she expected.

"You come near me or Harry and its the last thing you do." Hermione stated coldly. She didn't shout, she spoke with coldness that sent shivers down her back. "I won't say anything about this little meeting if you back off now."

Ginny only nodded, shocked at the coldness of the girl. This was a Hermione that she never had the chance to face. She watched as Hermione backed out of the compartment and went down the hallway towards her own compartment.

"That didn't go like I expected." Ginny muttered angrily. "I will just have to go with my original plan. Sucks for Hermione though, but I did give her fair warning."

* * *

A/N: I am incredibly sorry that I took forever to update. I have been really sick. On top of having a friend almost being hospitalized and being behind in my art class. I know it is no excuse but it seems like I haven't been on the computer in awhile.

This chapter is a bit longer than I usually do but it's not as good (in my opinion). The action will progress once they get to Hogwart's. This will just be something that sets Ginny off.

I want to thank all those who reviewed and gave me more motivation when I was sick to drag myself to write this. If anyone sees any grammatical errors or anything please point it out and I will try and fix it ASAP.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Ginny walked angrily through the dark halls at Hogwart's. She was still angry at what transpired between her and Hermione. She was supposed to get the upper hand, not her! She pulled the cloak tighter against her body. She swiftly walked forward and back three times, then stopped when a large, ornate door materialized. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, before closing the door tightly behind her.

Inside the room there was a plethora of ingredients that were stacked neatly on shelves. There were ingredients from the common boomslang skin to the very rare and expensive basilisk venom. There was even unicorn blood and phoenix tears that was bottled carefully away from other more volatile ingredients. In the middle of the room, surrounded by the other components for the potion making, was a solitary table with a burner built in and a pewter cauldron that was on top. Along the table, knives, measuring units and the such were littered on it.

"_This is perfect. It has everything I need and then some!" _Ginny thought smirking. She walked over to the table and brought up the book that she had in her hand. She cracked it open to the potion she had in mind. _"Amortentia is one of the... blah blah blah. Where is the list of ingredients and how to make the potion?" _She quickly perused the pages, until she got to the last page where she found it. "_Ah ha."_

_**Ingredients:**_

_Mint leaves_

_Flux weed_

_Alihotsy leaves_

_5 Frozen Ashwinder eggs_

_rose petals_

_Prep ingredients before brewing. Cut rose petals into even squares. Grind the mint leaves and Alihotsy leaves separately....._

Ginny quickly grabbed what she needed and glanced at the first part of the brewing process. She grabbed the rose petals and cut them into squares no bigger than a thumbnail. She ground the Alihotsy leaves and mind leaves. "_This is going to be easy."_ Ginny thought smirking as she cut the Frozen Ashwinder eggs in halves. "_And that no good wench will not even know what hit her when Harry dumps her and comes crawling back to me."_

~*~*~

"Hey Ron come here for a minute please?" Hermione said from the couch. The trio were the only ones up and in the cozy Gryffindor common room. Enjoying the silence of everyone sleeping.

"Sure Mione." Ron got up from his spot right next to the fire and walked to where Hermione and Harry were. "What ya need?"

"When Hermione took me to go get school supplies for this year we ran into Malfoy while eating lunch." Harry explained. "He was his usual git self until we told him to bugger off and go play death eater and leave us alone."

"He got all weird about it." Hermione said taking over the conversation. "He said very quietly that he wanted to talk to us three with Blaise and Pansy and discuss that he had never believed in the Pure-blood supremacy rubbish that everyone believed."

"We just got a letter from him saying that since Mia is Head Girl and that he is Head Boy that we should discuss this in the Head Commons." Harry said finishing it up and bringing forth the letter from Malfoy.

"The question is though." Hermione stated. "Should we trust him?"

"Well," Ron started, looking very pensive. "Normally I would say Hell no, but with the war over I can't possibly see a reason why he would try to pull something over us. I say we talk to him and watch him. Make sure that he proves himself, also Parkinson and Zabini, and that they have to earn it from all the years of torment they put us through."

"I must say Ronald," Hermione said grinning. "That you have some brains in there after all."

~*~*~

"Draco," Blaise's deep baritone resounded through the room. "I believe that I have just saw the most peculiar thing a moment ago."

"Whats that?" Draco asked as he read over the return letter from the trio. They were going to hear them out. This made him sigh in relief.

"Well," Blaise drawled as he grabbed a glass of butter-beer from the kitchenette that was connected to the Head Commons. He took a sip and sat down gracefully on a bar stool. "I just saw one Ginny Weasley stalking through the hallways near the Room of Requirement."

"How is that peculiar?" Draco asked raising a finely arched brow.

"She was wearing a black cloak, mate." Blaise explained. He rest an elbow on the counter top. "And she was glancing around as if-" The door to the common room opened up and three Gryffindor's walked in, laughing about something or other.

"We'll speak of this later." Draco announced to his friend. "So I see you three chose to hear us out."

"Might as well." Ron said as he looked over the room. It was bigger than the Gryffindor Common room and was painted in a dark maroon with dark furniture. There was a large marble fireplace and a joint kitchenette. Several doors were aligned on the walls. Two had golden plaques adorned on the surface.

"Where is Parkinson?" Harry asked after he noticed that the Slytherin girl was missing.

"She is right here." Pansy Parkinson announced as she walked into the room.

"Alright, why don't you start?" Harry nodded towards Malfoy's direction.

Malfoy stood up with a serious look on his face. "Well, I am Draco Malfoy and I am three weeks sober." He promptly sat down and motioned for Blaise to go.

Hermione and Harry busted out laughing while Ron just sat there bewildered that Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince himself made a joke.

"Drake, I am sure that is not what he meant." Blaise said chuckling at the blond. He was glad though, that broke the ice and the tension in the room seemed to melt away.

"Alright alright," Draco said. "The reason we wanted to talk to you lot is that we wanted you all to know that we do not believe in the rubbish that Voldemort talked about. I don't believe that Pure-bloods are better than Muggle-borns or half-bloods or mixed-bloods."

"Neither do we." Pansy said pointing at Blaise and herself before letting Malfoy continue.

"With Voldemort dead and most of his followers dead or incarcerated we don't have the fear of being killed with what we really think being out in the open." Draco explained to them. "My father is the one who told me to tease and bully you three and others, if I hadn't, well there would have been repercussions"

"We understand that part and all." said Harry as he leaned back. "How do we know that you are telling the truth and not getting some form of revenge upon me for killing Voldemort?"

"We have nothing to gain for lying to you." Pansy said.

"I may have some information that you might want to be privy of." Blaise stated casually. He didn't say it maliciously or anything.

"Whats that?" Hermione asked suspicious.

"On my way here I saw Ginny Weasley walking with a black cloak on and acting suspicious. She went into the Room of Requirement shortly after." Blaise said.

"I could add to that." Pansy stated.

"Hows that?" Ron asked.

~*~*~

Ginny checked her book once more, making sure she was correct before adding the next ingredient. This was the hardest part of the potion. It required her to start stirring counterclockwise at the exact same time she put in the the crushed mint. If she was a little bit off it would explode into your face, making it into a potion of Hysteria. She held her breath as she attempted the hardest step. She dropped the leaves in and started stirring. She let out her breath when she noticed the potion was simmering happily and hadn't exploded into her face.

"_Its all down hill from here."_ Ginny thought as she stirred it counterclockwise one more time before switching it to clockwise as the directions ordered. _"It should be done by breakfast tomorrow."_

~*~*~

"I saw that one Ravenclaw go into the Room of Requirement also. I saw him on my way up here." Pansy said. "I can't remember the bloke's name but I could point him out in a crowd."

"Is he in our year?" Harry asked curiously.

"I believe so. That or in the year below us." Pansy said.

"Interesting." Hermione said deep in thought. Her thoughts were broken when Pansy let out a definite yawn, making her and everyone else realize that it was quite late and they were also tired from the train ride to Hogwart's.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am tired." Blaise announced standing up and stretching. They all nodded in agreement and left the common room, save for Draco and Hermione.

"I really appreciate that you guys gave us a chanced." Draco said before heading to his room.

~*~*~

"Morning love." Harry greeted as he gave her a peck on the lips. He smiled as she yawned and leaned against him.

"Morning." Hermione said sleepily as she hugged him.

"Come on you too." Ron grumbled from the doorway. "While you two are enjoying sucking each other's faces I am starving over here."

"I am sure that you aren't starving." Hermione said pulling away from Harry's embrace.

"I am completely famished my dear friend. Can't you see that I am all skin and bones?" Ron asked dramatically as he patted his stomach.

Hermione just snorted and walked out of the common room, dragging Harry behind her. "Well, for someone who is completely famished, you sure are taking your sweet time!" Hermione grinned when Ron ran passed her, bumping into her intentionally.

"I am pretty sure that you two are the ones who are taking their sweet time." Ron said as he walked backwards.

"I was perfectly content." Harry piped up.

"Of course you were." Ron drawled rolling his eyes. "Come you lot, before Seamus and Dean eat everything around them."

"I do believe he has himself confused with them." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"So it appears." Harry laughed. They arrived to the great hall shortly afterwards, lightly bantering the whole way with each other. They ran into Draco, Blaise and Pansy and all wished them a good morning, shocking the majority of the people there.

*~*~*

Ginny arrived in the great hall for breakfast a lot earlier than the trio had. She had bribed a house elf into slipping her potion into his drink. They of course thought it was a much needed medicine that he refused to take because of his stubbornness. She was chatting happily with several of her mates that were also in her year. She discreetly watched as the trio came in and sat down at their usual spots. _"Perfect."_ Ginny thought as she saw Harry sip from his goblet. She nodded to a Ravenclaw who was sitting on the opposite side of the room.

He nodded and brought out his wand from his robe but kept it hidden from others. This was the tricky part, not getting caught. He was sitting at the edge of the table, away from the teachers. He swished his wand rapidly while he muttered a few incantations under his breath. Slowly, the goblet that was sitting in front of Hermione shook, ever so slightly. It didn't even catch the attention of any of the Gryffindor's that was near it. He shook and the contents in it drained and then refilled, becoming something other than ice cold pumpkin juice. He smiled when Hermione took a drink from the goblet and sat it back down, not noticing the very subtle differences in taste.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!

I made sure to write this one sooner than usual because I wont be able to get any writing done this weekend or on monday and tuesday. Its my birthday on monday and my family is taking me to Phoenix for something or other. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, in my opinion it is getting more intense.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Ron and Harry sat in the back of transfiguration together, not paying the least bit of attention to McGonagall's lesson. They didn't listen to the words that had a faint Scottish bur to it. Their attention was completely focused on their female friend. They were befuddled by how she was acting since breakfast has ended. She wasn't her normal jubilant self that raised her hand at every question that Professor McGonagall asked. She just sat there, slumped against the table she was sitting at. Her eyes stared ahead unblinkingly and unfocused. This was just against everything that Hermione was. She was acting like Ron did during his Divination lessons.

They weren't the only ones to notice her lack of interest. McGonagall noticed right away that her prized student seemed to not care at what she was teaching. Even the other students that have known her studious ways were talking amongst themselves. Everyone knew about her academic achievements as the smartest witch to walk the halls since Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

"Ron, I think we need to take her to Madame Pompfrey to get her checked over." Harry whispered to his friend at his side. Hermione was sitting in front of them and didn't tell them to hush.

"I agree mate." Ron said, not even bothering to whisper as he figured the rest of the class already knew what their conversation composed of.

They both turned to pay a little attention to McGonagall since she was assigning them homework to do.

"I want a six inch essay about transfiguring common things into more useful things. Give several examples. Class dismissed."

The class immediately left, not complaining that the usual strict teacher was letting them out pretty early. "Misters Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger will you please stay a bit afterwards?"

The three mentioned stayed behind, guessing the reason she wanted to talk to them. "Miss Granger. Are you feeling okay." McGonagall walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine." Hermione muttered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seemed to be a little distracted today." McGonagall explained, her brow furrowing in concern.

"Your also a bit pale." Harry said looking over her face. He wanted to grab her into his arms and run to the Hospital wing. He put a hand against her forehead and winced. "You have a fever. I am taking you to the Hospital Wing."

McGonagall walked over to her desk and wrote on a piece of paper. "Her, you two take her and get her better. This will excuse you from your next classes."

"Thanks Professor." Harry said gratefully. Her wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her out, a bit discomforted that she didn't argue about going to the infirmary like she usually does. He noticed that Ron grabbed her book bag and headed out with them, walking on her other side.

*~*~*

"The potion is working." A male voice said as he leaned against the rock walls.

"Yours?" Ginny's voice said lightly. She walked over to him and sat her book bag down.

"Yes. Yours hasn't effected him yet." He said as he tilted his head towards her. "I thought Amortentia was quick working?"

"I think it is if the Wizard or Witch is not that powerful." Ginny said thoughtful. She didn't really read the chapter. "We all know that Harry is extremely powerful. So Merlin knows how long it will take to make him mine."

"Why do you want him so bad?" The guy questioned. "He make be rich but there are plenty of blokes out there who are just as rich as him almost."

"Its not just the money," Ginny explained. "He has fame and power to go along with it."

"Understanding." The male smirked. "Completely."

"You know she isn't that great of a witch." Ginny explained as she looked at her fingernails. "Bloody annoying if you ask me."

"Well," he drawled, "That firey personality of hers is intoxicating." He grinned and walked towards her and grabbed her wrists. "I want to break that of her." He released her and stepped away and turned away, his black hair shining in the sun.

"Good luck with that." Ginny said smirking. "I heard that she is in the hospital wing." She turned and walked away from the dark haired male, smirking the whole time. "I will keep that in mind." She heard him say before she turned the corner.

~*~*~

"Well it seems that she has just caught the bug." Madame Pompfrey announced as she stepped away from Hermione. "I want her to stay here for the night and maybe tomorrow night as well. Her fever is pretty high and I can't seem to get it down. I just want to keep watch on it."

Hermione was laying down on a stark white hospital bed, staring up at the white ceiling while Ron and Harry were sitting by her bedside.

"It happened so fast though." Harry told her, not content with the prognosis. "It seems that one minute she was sitting there with us, chatting and having fun then the next she was like this." he gestured to her unmoving body.

"That is strange." Madame Pompfrey said tapping her wand against her chin in thought. "I may run more tests on her then."

"Good." Harry said sighing in relief. His insides were in anguish that his mate was sick or something else was wrong with her and he was unable to do anything at this point.

"Now while I do this you two need to go to class." Madame Pompfrey said motioning towards the doors. "You can come back later during lunch or a free period."

"Alright." Ron grabbed onto Harry and dragged him out of the infirmary before Harry could argue.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked annoyed and frustrated. He needed to be near her. He pulled away from his friend and was ready to head back to where she was.

"She is going to run tests mate," Ron explained. "We will go back in a little bit, besides, Mione will not like that we skipped school just to watch her get tests run on her."

Harry sighed and nodded. She would be angry at them. "Your right. Come one, lets head to Divination."

"I see, in the crystal ball..." Trelawney's voice rasped as her hands circled around it. "Soon in your future there will be a betrayal and you and your love will go through a difficult time where one of you will die a horrible death by a potion done wrong. The other will die in anguish for being separated from their love. But before all this is to happen, a person you have not met will try and break you apart and steal your love."

"Rubbish." Ron muttered. Harry just sighed and rolled his eyes. He was used to this.

"Mister Weasley, your future is peaking through the horizon. With Mars and Jupiter aligning within the next week you will fall in love with an adventurous woman." Trelawney said before moving to the next table with the crystal ball.

"Why is it that you," Harry muttered. "Get all the good fortunes and I always get my death predicted or a betrayal of some sort."

"Just lucky I guess?" Ron said grinning. They talked to each other while Trelawney walked around ''predicting'' other students deaths, marriages and wealth status.

Harry was listening to Ron explain a new idea he has for the Quidditch team when he got a sense that he should go see Hermione, and now. He stood up and quickly ran out of the room and ignored the calls of Ron. He ran all the way down the tower and down the hallways towards the Hospital Wing. He jumped the small gap between the floor and the moving banister, not even stopping then.

~*~*~

He was casually walking down the deserted halls, whistling as he did so. Everyone else was in class, including Potter. He grinned when he realized that the only thing between him and Hermione was Madame Pompfrey, who would be easy to get around. All he would have to do is wait till she goes into her office. _"Too easy._" He thought, grinning victoriously. "_I thought this was going to be more of a challenge. Since it is Harry Potter the Boy-who-conquered and the Smartest witch since Rowena herself. Weasley, I wasn't even worried about." _

He gently pushed to doors open and noticed that Madam Pompfrey was busting around the room. She turned towards him and walked over to him, asking what is wrong.

"I feel a bit of a head ache coming on. May I have some pepper up potion please?" He asked kindly.

"Why of course dear." She bustled over to a cabinet that had medicinal bottles in it. She grabbed a maroon colored bottle and handed it to him. "Sit here for awhile. If you need anything I will be in my office." She turned and left, leaving him alone. Partially at least. He slowly walked over to a sleeping Hermione. He looked her over, noticing that her face was really pale and she seemed to be in a restless sleep. Looking towards Madame Pompfrey's office he discreetly pulled the curtains and cast a silencing spell around them. Slowly he sat down next to her on the bed and angled himself towards her upper body.

"Seems you can't fight off this potion can you?" He whispered. He pointed his wand at her face using a quick _ennervate_ to wake her up. "Glad you are finally awake love." He smirked as he locked eyes with her, confusion taking over behind her eyes.

"Love? Who are you exactly?" She rasped, her voice cracking a bit.

"I am someone who you have ignored for the past seven years." He said standing up and straightening his body to his full height. "Which you will not do anymore."

~*~*~

"Hey Harry," Ginny shouted out to him. She was in front of him and noticed him running in her direction. _"He's running towards me. It must be the potion!" _She smiled victoriously and stopped to wait from him. She watched as he closed in on her, his face set with determination. It was a good thing she left Sprouts class early. _"Finally, I thought the potion was never going to work." _

He was closing in, and not slowing down at all. She took a step towards him and frowned when she noticed he wasn't stopping or paying any attention to her at all. He didn't even notice she was in the hallway with him. _"Why is he not realizing that I am here?" _She huffed in anger when he ran passed her, not even saying hello. _"I guess the potion hasn't kicked in yet. How rude of him though." _She stuck her nose up a little and continued down the hallway, angered that she was ignored. She wouldn't let this get to her.

*

Harry did in fact notice her slightly. He heard her call his name and felt her presence while he sprinted down the hallways. He was getting closer, he could feel it. The pull of the Veela in him was getting stronger and his eyes started glowing again. He started running faster, the need to get to her calling to him. Something was wrong with his mate. Something, or someone, was threatening her. He just one more hallway to go through to get to her. It seemed so far now. Almost there, he picked up more speed and busted through the doors, growling in anger.

Harry stalked over to where Hermione was and noticed a stranger too close to her. The guy whirled around with his wand out in front of him. Harry walked up to him, power radiating off of him in waves. He stood several feet away and stared straight into the stranger's eyes.

"What, are you doing near her." Harry snarled out, glaring at him. He didn't break eye contact, as he walked towards Hermione, making the other guy back away in what could be fear.

"I was just checking on her." He said smoothly.

Harry snorted as he brought out his wand. "Leave."

"You don't have the authority to order such a thing!" He yelled out, angered at being pushed around.

"Don't tempt me." Harry said calmly. He broke his eye contact for a brief moment to check on Hermione, she was awake but barely. "You'll be okay." He soothed softly.

The male took this opportunity to try and attack Harry. "Stupefy!" He shouted out.

* * *

A/N: I got time this weekend! I'm excited that I got time, I was so worried about making you all wait awhile. Now, onto other business. I am very thankful to all those who review, and to those who didn't, I am just glad you took time to at least read some of it or all of it. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks again for those reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Harry easily put of a _Protego_ shield, having the curse that was hurling towards him reflect off and crash into the wall behind him. He turned towards the figure who was standing in front of him defiantly. Not a least bit afraid. That or he was an excellent actor.

"Are you sure you want to pick this fight to fight?" Harry said to the guy.

"Of course Potter," The guy sneered as he looked at the dark haired teen. He raised his wand and aimed it towards Harry's head.

"Fine then." Harry sighed. "Can I at least have the right to know who I am defending my mate against?"

"Your mate?" The guy questioned. "Well, you may not know who I am but your feisty Mud-blood knows who I am."

Harry remained silent and the guy continued. "Nice for a Mud-blood though." He smirked as his eyes left Harry's and rested on Hermione. He turned back to Harry and noticed that Harry was visibly shaking from rage. His eyes were glowing and what seemed like an invisible wind was making his hair and clothes move.

The guy took an involuntary step back, shocked at the power and anger that was almost reverberating off of him. He knew that Potter was powerful, he did defeat the Dark lord but he didn't think he was this powerful. He's a half-blood, and the Dark Lord was one also, which was the reason why Potter was able to defeat him. Now if the Dark Lord was a Pure-blood, Potter would be six feet under and the Mud-blood would be a slave, just like the elves she tried free. Maybe he was mistaken? Never, he was a Pure-blood and more powerful than any Half-blood out there.

"Petrificus Totalus." The guy shouted. The light burst from his wand and flew towards Harry at a quick pace. He watched and smirked as Harry didn't even move to block it. But, his smirk fell and was replaced with shock and horror as it hit Harry full on and dissolved, not even making Harry flinch.

"Is that all you got?" Harry said as he walked towards the person. "I'll give you one last chance to leave."

The guy only glared and aimed his wand at Harry again. This time thinking of better curses to use. "Crucio."

Harry heard what this bloke casted and was shocked that a student would have the guts to cast it on him. He quickly put up a _protego_ and charmed an expelliarmus and an _incarcerous_ to magically bind him with magical ropes. The magical roped binded themselves to the person as his wand flew to Harry's outstretched hand. "If I were you, I would get comfy." Harry stated as he calmed down now that his mate was out of danger. He stepped over the prostrate bloke and went towards Madame Pompfrey's office.

"Potter? What are you doing out of class?" Madame Pompfrey questioned.

"I came here to see Hermione." He explained, omitting some fine details. "When I saw this bloke leering and with his wand out near her while she slept."

Madame Pompfrey rushed out towards the bed that Hermione was on. She noticed the magically bounded student and tisked at him. "Mr. Potter, you failed to tell me you tied him up."

"He cursed me first." Harry said glaring at the bloke on the floor.

"Alright alright. Let me floo call Minerva and Albus real quick so we can sort this out." She walked over to the fireplace and floo called them. Harry sat down next to Hermione, who was falling in and out of sleep. She seemed to get worse.

Harry glanced at the bloke and then turned away from him. He grabbed Hermione's hand and held it, wincing at the coldness of it. He sighed and pushed some of her brown tendrils out of her face as he waited impatiently for the Professors to arrive.

"Now, Mr. Potter." Madame Pompfrey walked over to the three. "Would you care to explain why you are missing lessons and why there is a tied up student on the floor of my infirmary?"

"Yes, that would be nice Mr. Potter." Minerva McGonagall from behind. Standing by her side was Albus Dumbledore and Filius Flitwick.

"Well," Harry said, as he thought of how he could explain everything quickly. "I came here during Divination because I had a bad feeling, almost like a sense that Hermione was in trouble. So I ran here and saw that bloke there standing over her with his wand drawn. He was also leering at her." Harry paused to let them soak in what he said. "I told him to leave her alone and he cursed me. First with a measly _Stupefy_ and then he progressed to even using the Crucio. So I tied him up and took his wand."

"I see." Dumbledore brought out his wand and canceled out the _incarcerous_ charm that Harry had placed on the bloke. "Now Mr. Burrow. Please explain your side of the story."

"I had a free hour and I was visiting Hermione here since we are friends. I wasn't leering at her or had my wand drawn." He stated angrily as he dusted off his robes.

"May I see your wand Mr. Burrow." Dumbledore asked politely.

"Sure, but Potter here has it." Harry silently handed over Burrow's wand to Dumbledore. He watched as they put a _priori incantatem _on it, showing that the last curse used was in fact the Crucio.

"Well, you may be telling the truth about not having your wand drawn against Ms. Granger here but you did in fact use an Unforgivable on a fellow student." Dumbledore said gravely. "I will have to get in touch with your parents and the Head Auror about this." Dumbledore pocketed Burrows wand. "Shall we adjourn to my office?"

McGonagall, Flitwick, Burrow, and Dumbledore all left the hospital wing. Pompfrey was checking on Hermione, noticing that she was cold and clammy, and doing so complex and intricate wand movements above the sleeping girl.

"It appears that she was indeed poisoned." Madame Pompfrey stated. "Don't worry, her magic is fighting it pretty well. I have something that will help her out too." She said when she saw his alarmed expression. "We are just very lucky that she came here instead of going to class. The rest is what she needed to fight off whatever she was administered."

"Thats good to know." Harry sighed in relief. "How long will she have to stay here?" He asked while he watched her force a now awake Hermione to drink a potion. He grimaced as Hermione gagged on it.

"Oh I say till dinner at the rate she is going at. But we will see." Madame Pompfrey said. She walked off going off to sort and catalogue potions and such.

"Hey love," Harry whispered.

"Hey." Hermione said weakly. "What happened with Duncan?"

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"The guy who you protected me against." Hermione explained as she tried to sit up but failed.

"Oh, that creep." Harry frowned at the thought of him. "He was about to do something to you. I protected you and he cursed me, or at least try too."

"He is a creep." Hermione sighed.

~*~*~

"_I cant believe that he got caught."_ Ginny thought as she sat in her Charms class, ignoring the review lecture that Flitwick was announcing. _"Maybe it was a mistake in bringing him in. I thought that since he was a Ravenclaw and a Pure-blood then he would be tactful. Guess not." _Ginny sighed, and scribbled something down on a piece of parchment. Ginny never noticed Luna watching her like a hawk for the duration of the class.

She grabbed the book that she stole from Hermione out of her book bag. She disillusioned it earlier, so no one would catch her looking at a dark arts book. She was concerned on why her potion wasn't working. Had she brewed it wrong? Was he that powerful that it would take a much longer time to work in his system? Did she miss a major factor about this potion? She wasn't sure but she needed to find out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait.. Busy week. Sorry its short. Thanks for all the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Hermione was finally released from the Hospital Wing just in time for dinner. She was under strict orders to take it easy and not over work herself just in case she relapses into the state she was in. Harry escorted her to dinner, being the doting boyfriend to her. They both walked into the great hall and sat with Ron, with Ginny a few places away.

"Good to see you back to your normal self." Ron said smiling. "I was afraid you were turning into another Harry there, zoning out during transfiguration and all."

"Oh I'm sure it would be better than turning into you." Harry said glaring at his friend.

"She would at least have table manners." Seamus said, joining the conversation. They all laughed at the red tint that spread out across Ron's face and ears.

"Sod off." Ron mumbled embarrassed.

Ginny watched in envy at Hermione, jealous that she was a few seats away from her love and friends and not in the middle. She should be the one in the middle. She glared down at her plate, just moving the food from side to side. What had that book said about the potion? That it doesn't work if the witch or wizard had any form of a magical creature that are not limited to vampires, werewolves, and veela. There was no way that Harry was any of those. She would know, since she was his girlfriend and is the love of his life.

She must of done the potion wrong or it was never given to him in the first place. She could make sure that it was given to him. She stood up and walked out of the great hall. Towards the room of requirement like before. She had left over from the first time. Doubting the fact she did it wrong, for she got an O on her potion O.W.L.'s She walked inside and grabbed the vial. She transfigured it into a form of candy, disguising it so it would be easier for Harry to eat.

~*~*~

"Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?" Seamus asked as Dean and him stood holding their brooms.

"Sounds smashing." Harry said as he dropped his quill.

"By the way mate," Dean said holding a package. "This was on your bed and is addressed to you."

Harry grasped the package and searched for a label, curious as to who sent it. He found a W on it and figured that it was probably from the twins or Mrs. Weasley. He cautiously opened it, afraid that something would explode in his face.

"What is it mate?" Ron questioned.

"Candy." Harry said. He opened the wrapping surrounding the candy and popped it into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of it.

"Should you really be eating something that you don't know anything about?" Hermione asked from the side, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Probably not but it tastes good and nothing has happened." Harry swallowed the candy and grinned at her. "Anyone want a piece?"

"No thanks mate." Ron said, shocking those. "What?"

"You turned down food." Seamus said, as if stating the obvious.

"I don't like that kind of candy." Ron grumbled.

"Well, more for us." Dean stated as he popped a piece in his mouth. "Yum."

"So we ready to play some Quidditch?" Seamus asked.

They all cheered and left the Gryffindor tower. Hermione, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil also tagged along to watch. They game went on for several hours. It really wasn't even a game, as there were too few players to evenly distribute it out. It only really ended when everyone began to get really hungry and they called it a day.

"That was great guys." Lavender said excitedly. She ran over and hugged Seamus, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks luv." Seamus grinned at her.

Hermione walked up to Harry and gave him a kiss and a hug. They held hands as they trekked up towards the castle. Seamus and Lavender were in the lead, Ron,Hermione and Harry were walking together a bit aways from the first two and Dean and Parvati were bringing up the rear. Something amiss with them.

"Dean, whats going on?" Parvati whispered as she looked at Dean. They have been going out since the the beginning of their sixth year.

"Nothing." He said simply, dodging her hand that was trying to grasp his. "Look, I got to go talk to Ginny, I'll see you later." He walked off leaving a very hurt and confused Parvati behind.

"Did you see that?" Hermione whispered to Harry as Dean walked by fast.

"No, what?" Harry asked.

Sighing and rolling her eyes at his obliviousness of being born a male, she stopped and then began walking again. "Dean just ran off away from Parvati. She looks really dejected and hurt. I'm wondering if they got in a fight or something."

"Who knows?" Harry said shrugging. It was probably a minor fight and they would be back together in no time. Every couple as a few scuffles here and there, its part of life.

"You two go ahead." Hermione stated as she stopped once again. "I'm going to go talk to her." Hermione turned and left and headed towards where Parvati ran too. It seemed she was going to the lake. "Oh and will you tell Lavender to meet me at the lake?"

"Sure thing. See you later." Harry and Ron walked off as Hermione turned and left in the other direction.

~*~*~

When Hermione caught up to her hurt friend, she found her sitting on a boulder that overlooked the lake. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and she was hugging them tight, with her chin resting on top of them. Hermione silently sat next to her and looked out at the lake, not breaking the silence.

"H-Hermione?" Parvati broke the silence, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes?" Hermione turned toward her friend.

"He just shrugged me off like I was nothing." Parvati said, sniffling. "Like I didn't matter to him anymore. That year meant nothing to him. All so he could go see _her."_

"Her?"

"_Ginny." _Parvati said with resentment. "He was fine before the game then after it was as if thats all that mattered to him. Like she was the one that he has been going out with for a year. Who stuck with him through the worst of the war."

Hermione stayed quiet and let her friend vent and cry. She was confused, since when has Ginny gone after Dean of all people? They went out for a short while but it was a mutual break and they are still friends. Something didn't seem right. The facts didn't match up logically.

"Thanks for listening Mione." Parvati smiled through tears and the both of them got off the rock and headed towards the castle. They met up with Lavender on the way, who claimed she couldn't find them. Hermione left Parvati alone with Lavender in the girls commons and went in search of Harry and Ron to tell them what had transpired.

~*~*~

"What is it you needed Mione?" Ron asked as he sat on the couch that was in the Head Dorm. He was smitten with her own common room and almost wished he tried as hard as she. Almost.

"I found something out that was weird and confusing." Hermione stated.

"Whats that?" Harry asked as he plopped down next to her, grasping her hand in his.

"Well you were both there when Dean practically ditched Parvati and went off in a hurry. Well, Parvati ran to the lake, hurt at what Dean did. I left you two to go talk to her and comfort her of course. After listening to what she was saying, I found out that Dean was acting like they weren't going out and that she told me that he was in a hurry to go and talk to someone. She also said that before the game Dean was acting his normal self but after the game was when he started acting funny. Can you guess who he was in such a rush to go and see?" Hermione stood up about half way through her rant and started pacing.

"No clue luv." Harry said, shocked that she said all that in one breath.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But that doesn't make sense." Ron said, furrowing his brows in thought. "They broke up awhile ago on mutual terms. She hasn't showed any signs that she wanted to get back with Dean. She is obsessed with Harry here."

"Thats what doesn't make sense." Hermione said thinking. She plopped down next to Harry and they all lapsed into a silence.

"The book." Harry said after awhile.

"Book?" Ron asked.

"Hermione's book that was stolen!" Harry said. "She must have poisoned Dean by accident with something. Maybe it was meant for me but Dean consumed it instead."

"That makes sense." Ron said.

Hermione gasped and quickly ran towards her room and soon disappeared into it. She returned shortly, a large book in her hand and her leafing through it. She dropped the book onto the coffee table and continued looking through it. She gasped again.

"What did you find?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"_Amortentia is one of the most powerful love potions known to Wizard kind. The causes of this love potion is a powerful obsession or 'love' to the one who consumes it. The aroma of Amortentia varies form person to person and reminds each person of the things that they find the most attractive. It has a distinctive sheen to it and steam tends to rise from it in spirals. __If consumed, the drinker is almost instantaneously effected; with the consumer appearing "sickly and pale". The consumer will also become completely obsessed with the object of their infatuation. They become overly excited and dangerously unstable towards others. The effects are reversible, however, the antidote is extremely difficult to brew. If not brewed correctly, the anitidote could become a fatal to the person needing it. Amortentia, works on every normal witch or wizard, it however does not work on magical beings such as vampires, centaurs, werewolves, and veela.!" _Hermione read as she closed the book with a snap.

"Bloody hell mate." Ron said shocked.

* * *

A/N: I am incredibly sorry that it has been almost two weeks since I have updated. These last two weeks have been busy for me. With midterms in school, getting behind in my AP class and then having to leave town for four days with no internet (not even cell service). I hope this chapter is good enough. Its a bit shorter than normal but I think it is a bit more intense.

Fall break is next Monday, hopefully nothing comes up and I am able to update and maybe even wrap this story up. Yes, that means that it will end soon. Maybe in 3-4 chapters. Give or take. I thank all those who have reviewed! 100 reviews! I am shocked and really flattered. Please review and tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

"I just cant believe that she would resort to that kind of means." Ron stated as he shook is head in disbelief and shock. He rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his face in his hands.

"I am not that surprised." Hermione mumbled as she leafed through another book. She was looking at other love potions or mind control potions just to make sure. They wanted to be completely sure.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, on the train when Luna and I went to change into our uniforms she ran into us and wanted to speak to me alone. She ended up verbally threatening me and then used her wand to threaten me. I quickly turned it around on her and then left." Hermione explained.

"Why didn't you say anything Mione?" Ron asked, disappointed as his sister. He sat there wondering what was going on inside his little sister's head. When has she become so devious and possessive?

"I thought I got through to her, since she seemed to realize who she was really messing with."

"I think that we need to talk to Dumbledore." Ron stated gravely. "We need to end this game she is playing with you two and figure out what exactly is going through her head. Was she jinxed to do this do you think?"

"Who's to know?" Harry said sighing.

"Was she always this possessive of you?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Hermione and Harry answered together.

"I meant to this extreme?" Ron asked. He looked up at his two friends.

"Well, no." Harry said. "But me breaking up with her and then going out with Mia straight afterwards was probably like the straw that broke the camels back, you know?"

"It is possible that she was hexed, though." Hermione said, tapping her chin in thought. "But I have no idea on who would do it and why."

"Its unlikely." said Ron. "But I was hoping. I don't want my baby sister to go to Azkaban or lose her wand."

"As long as she stops this madness and moves on with her life I wont press charges." Hermione stated as she shook her head at the thought. Just brewing Amortentia lands you a year in Azkaban. If someone were to actually press charges against the brewer than it would be a much longer time in Azkaban, at least 20 years.

"We aren't even completely sure that it she brewed a love potion." Hermione stated as she stifled a yawn. "We could just be overlooking it."

"But it fits perfectly." Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, making her head rest on him.

"I am going to go to bed." Ron mumbled as he yawned. He got up and stretched. Not even waiting for a reply, he left the head common room, leaving the two alone.

"I feel bad for him." Hermione mumbled.

"Me too." Harry leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and moved so that she could reach him better.

*~*~*

"Ron," A voice called from behind him. He stopped and turned.

"Luna, what are you doing out?" Ron questioned. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him in a loving embrace.

"I needed to tell you something." Luna said. "It's about Ginny."

Sighing, Ron shook his head. He pulled her towards the Head Common Room, knowing that his two friends were still up.

"Are you wanting Hermione and Harry to know at the same time?" Luna questioned. He nodded and walked over to the portrait and said the password to the Head's dorms. They walked in and Ron noticed that his two friends didn't even attempt to move.

"Hey guys." Ron said as he walked in, making his and Luna's presence known. He sat back down, where he was prior to finding Luna. Luna sat next to him and shook her head humorously at the two across from them.

"What do you need? I thought you were going to bed." Harry asked as Hermione snuggled into his side.

"I needed to tell Ron about something regarding his sister." Luna stated. "I was sitting near her in our Charms class. She might not of realized it but she was mumbling to herself. I caught a few choice words that tie her in with that Ravenclaw guy who attacked you two."

"I am done." Ron growled out as he clenched his fists. "I am going to Dumbledore. This has gone on long enough and I am sick of it."

"I think we should do that in the morning." Harry suggested as he noticed the time. "We should round up Dean and get an antidote or an agent that cancels out the Amortentia."

~*~*~

"Ginny, please, why are you doing this?" Dean shouted out to her as she ran from him. Ginny has been running from him all day, not getting a break from him. It also didn't help that Parvati and Lavender would glare heatedly at her and she almost even got hexed by them. This was definitely not her day today.

"Bugger it," She mumbled as she slipped into a hallway that was hidden and unused. She sighed in relief when Dean ran past her, not seeing her. She walked down the corridor and ended up in another corridor that she new was used daily by seventh year prefects and the Heads. She glanced at plaques that adorned the walls, depicting past achievements of Heads and Quidditch captains. There was even a few moving paintings of some of the Heads. As she was heading further down the corridor she heard voices. They were moving towards her.

"-so then mum and the Marauders walked in on us."

That was Harry's voice! Should she wait for him? The potion clearly worked on Dean, so it must be working on Harry! He must be stronger at resisting temptation.

"I bet that was awkward."

So it was Ron and Harry? Thats perfect! The buck-tooted wench wasn't with them to use her seduction powers to get them on her side.

"It was but, being a Veela might be one of the best things that have happened to me."

Veela?! How is that even possible! He has dark hair and is not female! Ginny quickly squeezed behind a statue that was in memorial of Merlin.

"I seems so. You have the one you love with you for the rest of your life and you don't have to worry about them cheating on you or anything. Not that she would, but you know what I am saying."

"Ya I do. But its not like you have to worry about that either mate."

"_I wonder who his mate is? Could it possibly be me? I would never dream of cheating on him." _Ginny thought as she grinned in hope. Just maybe her day was looking up.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and a little blond by the name of Luna is who I am talking about."

"What about Luna?"

"Come now, we all know that she is completely and irrevocably in love with you. And its the same for her with you as well."

"Well, might as well just agree. If you have noticed then there is no use hiding it."

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean!"

Soon their voices died out as they reached the end of the corridor and turned towards the Tower. Ginny squeezed her way out behind the statue and stood in shock. First, Harry was a veela. That explains why the potion seemed to not have worked at all. Second, he has a mate and he already knows who she is. And third. Her brother, the brother who is known to have the emotion range of a teaspoon is in love! Also apparently, he is love with Loony Lovegood! Today has just gotten too weird for her. She shook her head and headed towards where her brother and Harry went, planning on going to bed and wake up from this strange dream that she was in. She also wanted to confront Harry about his Veela blood and see if she was his mate.

* * *

A/N: Its short but the next couple are going to be. Ill try and make the very last one extra long. Thanks for all the reviews! Many were helpful. One asked if Seamus ate the candy. No he didn't. Just Dean and Harry. I didn't mean to write it so it seemed like he did. Hopefully that clears up your confusion.

I finished mid-terms easily but it seemed that as soon as break started by beloved Blackberry decided that it did not want to work anymore. This was horrible since when I get ideas for this story I store them on my phone then send them to my e-mail so i dont lose it or forget it. This week wasnt the greatest but I did get a chapter out of it and im about a third done with chapter 18. Once again, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you all have a great weekend!


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Ginny woke up the next day, alive and ready for the day. She hasn't felt this exhilarated since prior to Hermione stole her loving boyfriend from right under her nose. Today was the day that she would finally get her love back and it seemed like the day was promising! She got up from her bed and stretched while she stifled a glanced out and noticed that the sun was shining and the there was only a few wispy clouds up in the sky. She smiled big and headed to get dressed for the day, content with how things were going. Especially after what happened with Dean and the love potion candy that she gave to Harry.

She dressed up in comfortable muggle clothes, thankful that today was a Sunday and there was no classes. Her hair was freshly cleaned, dried and styled nicely, not just letting it lay flat like many do. She brushed her teeth and sprayed some of the perfume that she knew Harry thought smelled lovely.

Nothing could bring her down from the high that she was on. Even when she ran into Parvati and Lavender and the glared at her with detest and whispered under their breathes about her. Or when she ran down the stairs and there was a lovesick Dean, waiting anxiously for her with some of Honeyduke's most famous fudge and a bouquet roses. Nothing.

It was around 9 o'clock in the morning, which meant that Harry was either eating with Hermione and Ron in the Great hall, riding his broom or visiting Hagrid at his cottage near the Forbidden Forest. The best thing to do is go check in the Great Hall first, especially since she was hungry and needed to eat also.

Ginny walked out of the common room, ignoring Dean begging for her love and the glares fro Parvati and Lavender. She made it all the way, with a spring in her step and was even humming a nice tune that the Wicked Sisters just produced. She walked into the Great Hall and noticed that Harry was there with just Ron. "_Strange. Granger was usually up by this time. Oh well, I don't have the time or effort to delve into the mind of that bookworm. I don't think anyone does."_ Ginny thought as she headed towards the two. She walked over to them with a 1000 watt smile and sat down across from them.

"Morning guys!" Ginny chirped happily. She failed to noticed the dark looks they sent her as the continued eating their breakfast.

"So what are you plans for the day?" Ginny asked them, attempting at breaking the silence that permeated the air around them.

"Ginny, we are trying to eat." Ron clipped, before he took a bite of a muffin. Harry stayed silent, ignoring her presence the best he could.

"Yes I realized that." She said sardonically, rolling her eyes. "I am sure you can multi task."

"Whatever Ginevra." Ron said becoming irate. He continued to eat, not bothering to make an effort at talking to his sister.

"_What is their problem? Can they not function with out their little Gryffindor lioness around to talk for them? Jeez." _Ginny thought as she ate into a crepe.

"Where is Hermione? She isn't one to sleep in or miss breakfast." Ginny asked, trying to keep the disdain out of her voice at the thought of her.

"Busy." Harry said, the first thing that he said this morning since Ginny sat down near them.

"With what?" Ginny asked a little curious.

"Head business." Harry said, keeping his answers short. He bit into a piece of toast to prevent himself from telling off the red head in front of him. How he ever went out with her is beyond him.

"_Jeez, these two must have woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."_ Ginny glared at them for being cranky. She gave up trying to make conversation with them and instead decided to just eat her breakfast. She realized that this was not the time to ask Harry about him being a Veela. With his anger and power he would probably blow up the Great hall.

Minutes later a prim and proper Hermione came into the Great Hall and sat next to Harry. She ignored Ginny as well and began eating her own breakfast.

"Morning." Harry said smiling. Ron mumbled Good morning through some food, igniting a grossed out look from Hermione.

"Morning you two." Hermione said smiling as she ate some strawberry's that she put on her plate.

"How did it go?" Harry said, hinting towards something. Ginny narrowed her eyes in suspicion, not happy that she was being left out. She hated when they were all together. They would talk in code and make you feel like they don't want to be around you or not know what they were talking about. How ironic that that was what really what they were thinking about Ginny at the moment.

"Perfectly." Hermione said after she swallowed a bite. "Everything will be take care of."

"Thats good." Ron said. They lapsed into silence and continued to eat till they were all done. Ginny sat in wonderment and anger. Why were they ignoring her? She glared at Hermione, she must have done something to get them mad at her. Maybe she lied and in fact did tell them what went on in the train on the way to Hogwart's.

The trio finished within minutes and just sat there talking amongst themselves and a few people around them. Completely ignoring her. What shocked her even more was that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walked up to them and handed them an envelope and was nice to them. They talked like they were old friends. _"Today has been one weird day." _Ginny thought.

Hermione ripped the envelope and read the letter that was inside before passing it to Harry who passed it to Ron soon after. Ron got up and handed it Luna Lovegood. They looked very pleased with something.

"What is going on?" Ginny questioned.

"Nothing that concerns you." Ron clipped. Hermione glanced at the teacher's tables and gasped quietly before nudging Harry and motioning in that direction. Ron and Ginny failed to noticed this as they were in a heated staring contest with each other.

Ginny glared at her brother for being so rude. He contently glared back. The staring contest continued on before Ron's eyes flickered to behind Ginny. They immediately drained of all anger and filled up with a mixture of sadness and content. She stopped glaring at him and turned around and noticed that Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing behind her with grave looks on their faces.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go, I hope you enjoy that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reviews once again!

The shortness was necessary. I didn't want to add anything that was irrelevant and I wanted to end it right there.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

"Ms. Weasley, would you please come to my office with us please?" Dumbledore said, his usually twinkling blue eyes dead serious.

Ginny creased her brow and stood up, confused at what they would want. She glanced at the trio and noticed a certain gleam in all of their eyes. She couldn't quite place the emotion. This didn't help with her confusion. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked out of the great hall, Ginny following in their lead. They walked in silence to the Headmaster's office where she entered first.

Ginny walked in and noticed that her parents and Harry's parents were waiting in the room. They all had blank stares on their faces. Not showing any emotion for what was happening. _"What is going on?" _She sat down in the seat that Dumbledore motioned towards.

"Miss Weasley. Do you have any idea why you are here?" Dumbledore asked, breaking the silence and tension that was in the room. Even so slightly.

"No idea sir." Ginny said, she was clearly confused.

"Miss Weasley, there are speculations going around that you have been involved in some extra curricular activities that aren't included in with the regular lessons for a reason." McGonagall explained.

"What she is saying Miss Weasley." Dumbledore sighed and leaned against his desk. "Is that there has been several rumors going around saying that you are the one responsible for Dean Thomas being poisoned."

"_Oh no, could they have found out?" _Ginny thought.

"I didn't poison Dean." Ginny said, shaking her head. _"Purposely at least." _

"Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas say other wise Miss Weasley." Dumbledore stated dryly. "Dean was also administered an anti-amortentia potion to ward off the effects. How do you explain that?"

Ginny sat there dumbfounded. How could she explain that to them? Especially without incriminating herself? There was absolutely no way."

"Gin, please just tell the truth." Arthur Weasley stood up and clasped his hands on her shoulders, gently squeezing them in comfort and support.

Ginny stayed quiet, not wanting to reveal her original plans. She failed to grasp the thought that they already knew the devious deeds she did.

"Ginny, We know everything." Molly said looking at her only daughter in disappointment. Where had she gone so wrong with her?

"I-I don't know what to say." Ginny mumbled.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and glanced at McGonagall. McGonagall nodded and walked out of the room silently. "Miss Weasley, we knoe that you were the one behind Mr. Burrow's poisoning of Ms. Granger. We also know that you have tried and succeeded at poisoning Mr. Potter."

The Weasley's and Lily Potter gasped at the allegations. James just clenched his jaw. They had no idea at exactly what she had done.

"Albus, what exact potion did she use on Harry and Hermione?" James asked as he refused to acknowledge the teenager in the room.

"Well, she wasn't the one who poisoned Hermione technically. She set Mr. Burrow up with the idea to. Mr. Burrow used a very dark potion of a type of long lasting mind control kind. Now, with Harry, she was the one who brewed a love potion by the name of Amortentia. Highly illegal and considered to be on the dark side. But, since Harry has veela magic running through his veins, it prevented him from succumbing to the potion."

Molly stared shocked and horrified at her daughter. "Ginny?"

"It seemed that Miss Weasley here exploited Mr. Burrows hatred for Mr. Potter and his deep longing for Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, trying to get Ginny to realize the gravity of the situation that she got herself in.

"Ginny? Is this all true? Or do we have the wrong person?" Dumbledore asked as he stared at her intently.

Ginny sat there stunned. How did they know all this? She was extra careful, wasn't she? Who told them? Did Burrow wimp out and flap his trap when he got caught? Or was it Hermione, from when they had a scuffle in the train? She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a swift knock on the door.

"Please do come in." Dumbledore announced to the knocker loudly and clearly. The door opened up and McGonagall walked in. Following McGonagall was Ron, Luna, Harry and finally Hermione.

Ginny whirled around when the others entered the room. She glared at Hermione heatedly, making the other girl know just what she felt about her. She stood up with her fist clenched along with her jaw in anger. "_That no good mud-blood." _Ginny thought angrily. _"Its her fault that I am here and getting questioned like its the bloody Spanish inquisition."_

"You!" Ginny practically yelled, pointing a finger at Hermione. She slowly crept over to the older girl. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"Really?" Hermione stated, she merely raised an eyebrow in question. "Now how, pray tell, is it my fault?"

"If you would have kept your dirty, know-it-all, nose out of places where it didn't belong, we, or rather I, wouldn't be in this position." Ginny exclaimed vehemently. "But no, of course not. You must have hexed or jinxed Harry or used your body to sway his vote to you."

"Hexed or jinxed? Used my body against him?" Hermione questioned, she seemed slightly amused. "I am not the one who slipped Amortentia into his candy."

"Drastic times call for drastic measures." Ginny growled.

"Ginny, she didn't do anything to sway me. I am my own person and made my own decisions." Harry said, trying to get her to reason or stop a fight before it started. An angry Hermione dueling was not a good thing for the person who is dueling her.

"Your only saying that because you are still hypnotized by her seductive ways." Ginny snapped.

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said sternly, breaking up the verbal fight. "Please sit back down."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her over to his parents. Away from an irritated Ginny. Lily stood up and hugged both of them in greeting.

"If you would excuse us." Dumbledore said politely, dismissing everyone but himself, Ginny, and her parents.

"Miss Weasley, this is a very serious situation we got here. There are two options to which you can pick that will resolve this predicament." Dumbledore said, getting straight to business.

"Which is what Albus?" Arthur said looking hopeful.

"The first option is not a good one. I can take Ginny here into custody to the Aurors. She will then be sentenced in trial by the Wizamagot. There she will be prosecuted and then sent to Azkaban for brewing an illegal potion and administering it to someone. There she will do time for a few years, depending on her willingness, truthfulness and her actions after the trial. She will be released in a few years but I'm not entirely sure her wand will be returned to her after her term in prison." Dumbledore explained to them.

"Whats option two?" Arthur asked trying to comfort his wailing wife. He seemed to be trying to stay strong for himself and his distraught wife. "Its better than the first, right?"

"Exceptionally better. Option two is that I don't hand her over to the Aurors and therefore she won't get prosecuted. Hermione and Harry both suggested this one. They suggest that she never speak or communicate with them unless they do so first. Along with James and Lily Potter. If she were to desperately need to get hold of them she would use a Ronald Weasley or a Luna Lovegood to determine if it needed and how. She must also willingly agree to this one or the option is void and she will be forced to comply with the first."

"Obviously, I think she will choose option two." Arthur said. Ginny only grumbled an agreement.

~*~*~

"I hope she chooses to wise up." Hermione sighed as she and Harry entered the Head's dorm.

"Me too." Harry agreed as he threaded his fingers in with Hermione's. "But, lets not dwell on that right now. We will know of her decision later today."

Harry swirled her body around so they were facing each other. Hermione tilted her head up and gazed into Harry's emerald eyes.

"I love you." Harry said grinning his lopsided grin that Hermione fell in love with. He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. He then let go of her hands and grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer to his body. She reacted by wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Hey now, you two go get your own room before I retch all over these pretty leather couches." Draco Malfoy's amused voiced broke the two from their stupor.

"Sorry Draco." Harry called out breathlessly as he pulled Hermione to her private dorm. He slammed the door shut and gently pushed her against the door, continuing where they were prior to being interrupted. Harry trailed down her jaw with feather like kisses and then kissed her neck where her rapid pulse was beating like a drum. He did that a few more times before he tenderly nipped at the spot, earning a low moan from Hermione.

A soft glow started to emanate off of them like the time in the library. Harry leaned up and kissed her on the lips once more, his eyes shimmering like emeralds.

~*~*~

"Now do you agree with the terms provided to you Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked. "If not this contract is void and you will be handed over to the Aurors at an early time. Also, any intentional or unintentional contact with the victims will result in the cancellation of this contract as well and will be a one way trip to Azkaban."

"I agree." Ginny said sighing in defeat. _"Azkaban or being banned from ever speaking to my love? Which would be less on the soul? Time will only tell I suppose." _

"I do advise you go home to the Burrow for a few days to recuperate." Dumbledore said but he more or less demanded. "Take the time to think about what has transpired today and about your future."

The three Weasley's stood up and thanked Dumbledore for his profound kindness and then floo'd out, leaving Albus Dumbledore alone with just Fawkes. Dumbledore sighed and took off his glasses. He hoped with all his heart that that girl wised up and thought about her future and gave up on this possessive love she had for Harry. Maybe with age she will realize just how lucky she was to get off with just a mere restraining order. She could have spent many years in Azkaban and then had to live a life without magic.

~*~*~

Harry and Hermione were completely engrossed in with each other. The glow that surrounded them dilled the room completely, permeating through cracks and escaping out through the windows. It flowed around, flickering around as if it was water from the Black Lake. They never even noticed it. Even when it popped and crackled when it came in contact with their skin. Harry's mind was completely in control of his inner Veela, and Hermione was so enthralled with the kisses and soft bites Harry was administering around on her heated skin.

Harry kissed her hard on the lips, then leaned back down to her neck and bit her neck, right at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Hermione screamed and the glow that was radiating off of then swirled around rapidly, ruffling their hair and clothing. Harry released her neck and the glow pulsed and shot back into them. They stood there, leaning very heavily against the door. They were breathing deep and their appearance was very disheveled yet content. Harry pulled back and stood, pulling Hermione with him and silently trekked over to the big four poster bed that was in her dorm. They simultaneously flopped onto the bed and nestled deep in the comforts of the pillows and linen. Hermione snuggled into Harry's possessive hold. Both of them fell asleep and slept peacefully.

* * *

A/N: Well there is chapter 19 for you. There is probably one more chapter left which is probably just the epilogue.

Thanks for all the reviews. They really stoked the creative fire inside. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If so, or not, I want to hear everything about it. Also if I made any mistakes.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

"I am so proud of you." Lily Potter said tearfully as she hugged Harry in a tight grip. She clung to him tightly as he hugged back grinning happily.

"I never thought you would be here." Harry said as he lessened his grip. Lily let go of Harry and held him at arms length looking at him. She smiled before she starting tearing up once more. "Neither did I Harry, neither did I. But I am and that is all that matters right now."

"Now don't cry luv." James said as he slung his arm across Harry's shoulder. He pulled Lily into a hug also. "I am really proud of you son."

"You know its not just everyday that your son graduates from Hogwart's." Lily said as she glared at James for being so collected. He didn't even look emotional. But she knew, deep down he was.

"I know." James grinned as he smacked Harry on the back. "Now, Sirius is off with Remus congratulating your little brown haired friend. I think we should head on over there, don't you?"

Harry grinned as he walked off. He saw his Hermione being engulfed by Sirius who was blubbering about how much she's grown and matured. He shook his head and joined in with the hug. Sirius backed off a little and a Harry hugged her tighter before a sea of red heads joined in, trapping the two. The twins, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley hugged them both. The twins cried jokingly saying they were so proud that ickle Ronniekins and the two lovebirds finally graduated from Hoggywart's and are now legal adults. Ron just grinned with happiness, not saying one word or yelling at the twins for calling him "ickle Ronniekins". Molly just cried incoherently, saying that her babies were growing up so fast.

James nudged Sirius who nodded in agreement. "Now, I do believe that we should adjourn this to the Potter mansion where there is a huge grad party going to commence. Everyone is invited of course."

Cheers filled the room as everyone started leaving the Great Hall. James and Sirius lead the way while singing. Hermione, Ron and Harry stayed back a little, hoping for the crowd to disperse fast so they can chat without other interrupting them.

"Now you look here." Ron said seriously as he could. "I won't allow you two to just go off, get jobs, married, then settle in for the married life and just ditch me. You hear? Twice a week, _at least_ we will be getting together to hang out. Got it? There is no exceptions."

"Sounds good." Harry grinned as he hugged Ron in a brotherly way and they then pulled Hermione in who had started crying happily. "You should also bring Luna when she is not at school."

"Wouldn't want to be a third wheel right?" Hermione said jokingly. Ron laughed and messed up both of their hairs. It came in handy when you are taller than everyone.

"I agree. But, this is not the end." Ron said as he smiled. "Just the beginning of a whole new life."

* * *

A/N: Not the greatest ending in the world. But I am really proud that I actually finished! I want to thank all of you who reviewed, alerted and all that. It really helped me when I thought about quitting. Thanks again!

Oh, and have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
